Majestic Dancer
by Fashionofhislove
Summary: Santana's just trying to move on from her ex-girlfriend. I wonder who could help her do that….
1. Chapter 1

_Majestic Dancer_

Ever since Katie broke up with me a few months ago I haven't been quite in the "party mood" especially for parties that are as obnoxious as Pucks. Despite this, Quinn and Rachel forced me to go with them.

Loud rendering DJ music fills through my ears when I enter the party with Quinn and Rachel on either side of me.

"Ugh Q its smells like a sweaty ball sack in here. I can't believe I actually came here with you two."

Quinn smirks at me and grabs some alcohol by a table for Rachel and I, "We brought you here because you need to forget about Katie and live up your last year of high school."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Yeah San. We can't dwell in the past. I mean look at me just a few months ago I was head over heels in love with Finn. I almost freaking decided to go to LA with him and Puck and give up on my own dreams that I will have in New York. Now I'm drinking beer and fucking Quinn."

Quinn placed a tiny kiss on Rachel's cheek, "thank god that happened."

"Yeah Berry you were like a robot with that guy all up your ass and come on do you honestly think that pool cleaning business is going to work?" Quinn and I giggled at the thought of those knuckleheads actually earning money from doing that.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "You don't think I know that now?"

Quinn smiled and sympathetically said, "We know honey."

I danced with my two best friends for a while. I had about a bottle of vodka and some really disgusting Dorito like chips when I started to feel a little sick.

"Q I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?"

Quinn was too busy making out with Berry to even pay attention to me... God those two are so adorable, it sickens me.

I hopped over a few guys passed out outside of the bathroom. Once I was finished getting the disgusting throw up like taste out of my mouth I exited the bathroom.

For a moment I felt a little dizzy...till I suddenly realized someone was pushing me up against a wall and wrapping a fucking blindfold over my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I scream but my aggressor had put duct tape over my mouth and tied my hands together.

I don't know where the fuck the person was taking me, but it was definitely in a car.

Jesus what the hell? Am I going to die? Someone save me. A million other thoughts drained inside my head.

I don't pray very often but for some reason this seemed like a situation to look towards god for.

I kept screaming horrendous things even with the duct tape plastered across my mouth. I sounded like a drowning lunatic,

"WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE YOU BETTER NOT RAPE ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS. I WILL CALL MY MOTHER AND SHE WILL SUE YOUR ASS."

I screamed till my throat grew hoarse. In the end it didn't really do much. The duct tape still made my voice sound muffled.

A little over ten or so minutes the duct tape is slowly taken off my lips. It hurt like a fucker, "I'm sorry." she said softly in my ear. Okay so the kidnapper is a girl, "who the fuck is this? And how can you possibly be sorry? You freaking took away all my goddamn senses and kidnapped me away from my friend's party. Show yourself!"

I'm fuming and I wish I could take off my blindfold, but my arms are tied around a chair.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Trust me I'm not here to hurt you."

She cooed thoughtfully in my ear. Her voice was like a replica of a Disney princess. It was so sincere and sweet.

"Well then can you at least tell me where I am?" I ask.

My heart is pounding violently out of my chest and I could feel the girl's light breathing crawling up my neck.

"In your room. I used the back door to get in your house I hope that's alright."

"how-w did you-" she cut me off.

"Sssh..."

I could feel her finger rub up against my mouth. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine.

I've never had someone take my breath away in one kiss like the girl was doing. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she moved effortlessly against my lips.

Eventually, her tongue slipped into my mouth. I wanted so badly to touch her face or to tackle her to my bed. But I was tied to a fucking chair. She had complete dominance over the entire situation. I've never felt more vulnerable in my entire life.

Her lips trailed down my neck and her hands quickly began to unbutton my jeans,

"Ever have sex sitting down?"

I shakily say, "n-no."

"Well then you're in for a treat."

The girl was talented as fuck, she deserved some sort of medal. What she did, was a total indescribable feeling.

The last thing I remember before I dozed off to sleep was her kissing my sore puffy lips…

* * *

A blinding light shined through my bedroom window. My eyes rattled open to reveal my surroundings. What the actual fuck?

I'm lying in my bed with a sticky note taped to my chest. In curly handwriting the girl had written...

_-Dear Santana,_

_Last night was incredible. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did, even if it was against your will. ;)_

_If you want to talk I wrote my number on the back for you._

_-majestic dancer_

Majestic dancer? She couldn't even give me the courtesy of giving her own name?

And holy shit so last night actually happened? I thought that was just a really hot dream...

My head is pounding from my hangover and the note.

I immediately run to the bathroom and grab some aspirin in the cabinet. I glance in the mirror next to the cabinet and notice about five hickeys along my neck.

"Are you shitting me?"

Whoever the fuck that girl was I swear to god I'm going to get her back!

"Shit… shit, shit..."I say over and over again as I pace across the bathroom floor.

Who could this girl calling herself majestic dancer be? And why the hell does she know who I am...and I don't know who she is?

Is this some sort of sick joke? Am I on Punkd?

I sigh heavily sitting on the toilet seat. I'm utterly confused by the whole experience.

Hold up...maybe Quinn or Rachel saw who I left with at Pucks party.

I hurry out of the bathroom and find my phone on top of my dresser.

**20 missed calls from Quinn**

**Ten text messages:**

Q-Santana where are you?

Q-San what the fuck! Answer your phone

Q-San

Q-Tan

Q-LO

Q-PEZZZZ!

Q-I asked Puck where you are and he said you went to the bathroom but you're not there did you go home?

Q-Santana I swear to go god I'm going to go all Lima heights on your ass if you don't answer your fucking phone.

R-Quinn is going insane San answer your phone.

R-I don't have a fucking black belt in karate for nothing Satan!

I roll my eyes at their text messages and reply to them both with one.

-_hey sorry I went home. Everything is fine. I'm just curious do you guys know who took me home?_

Q-WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME LADY LIPS. GOD I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU. And no sorry I didn't see anyone. Bitch you had Rach and I worried sick.

_-sorry biatches. Okay whatever I'll see you later. Have fun making love to berry all day._

Q- I will. =p Bye gurrl.

I am about to close my phone when I see the piece of paper that I found this morning still on my bed.

Do I dare text her?

She was amazing and I did enjoy what she did even if I was blindfolded and held against my will.

What do I got to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_-Hi._

That's all I wanted to text at first. I'm not entirely sure what to expect from "majestic dancers" response.

-Well, it looks like someone got my note. How are you this morning?

Hmph... I have to shake my head disapprovingly at the nonchalant text message. Is this girl unaware of what she did to me?

_-Well besides the five huge unhide-able hickeys along my neck and the aching feeling on the lower half portion of my body... I'd say I'm pretty well… thanks for asking._

I check myself again in the mirror to see my neck. God, I'm going to have to borrow one of Berry's turtle neck sweaters for at least a week. Kill me now.

-oh well that's too bad. Whoever did that to you must have really made your night. ;)

_-hmm she sure did. If only I knew who she was? Maybe if she took off my blindfold I would have been able to know._

I slam the buttons on my phone really hard as I finish sending the text. I only like playing games when I'm in charge.

-hmm too bad the girl who did that to you can't tell you.

_-and whys that?_

-because she might be too afraid to.

I stare at my phone with a perplexed look…

_-but you weren't afraid to kidnap me from my friends party? Not to mention have sex with me?_

-let's just say I'm not the most known girl at school…

_-okay...but as far as I'm concerned you shouldn't be afraid. I have changed a lot this past year. I mean I'm still a bitch but I'm not as bad as I was before. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you did. Last night was the happiest I've felt in a long time._

I blush a little as I send the message to her.

-you have no idea how happy you just made me, but I'm sorry you're just going to have to wait.

I threw my phone on my bed, annoyed that the girl- "majestic dancer" whoever the fuck she was couldn't even give me the decency to tell me who she is! Doesn't she know I'm not very patient?

I step into the shower to calm my nerves. After I'm done, I check my phone again and see the girl has left me another message

-I know you're angry, but don't worry will meet again. Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Do you think I could borrow one of your girlfriends disgusting sweaters?"

I ask wearily on the phone.

"San are you high?"

"What? No!" I yell.

"Then why the hell do you want one of Rachel's sweaters? I mean she is my girlfriend and all but that doesn't mean I approve of her clothing style."

"Just bring one of those goddamn sweaters to school alright?" I ended the call and irritably got ready for school.

I did the best I could to hide all the hickeys with my makeup but god you could still freaking see them. When I got to school I saw Quinn and Rachel waiting for me in the parking lot.

Quinn was holding one of Berry's bright red turtle neck sweaters in her hand for me as I got out of my truck, "You requested this?"

"Yeah I did." I snatched it out of Quinn's hand. I was a little too slow to put the article of clothing over my head before she could notice the markings along my neck.

"Looks like I found the reason why you needed the sweater."

She then glanced at Rachel, "see I told you San wasn't going to burn your sweater."

Rachel sighed, "Well I just wanted to be sure."

I adjusted the bright red itchy sweater over my tank top. I knew I looked absolutely ridiculous, "I look like a fucking cheerio pom pom."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "still not getting the answer for how you got those all over your neck…last time I checked you and Katie had broken up."

I continue to glare at the ground and scratch my arm where the sweater is constantly giving me and itch.

"Spit it out Lopez who have you been seeing? Cause trust me there is no way in hell you "Bumped your neck" to cause those bruises. Nope, those bruises are definitely made by someone else's lips."

Rachel nodded in agreement to Quinn, "I can totally vouch for Q here. I'm sort of an expert in this category." Rachel winks toward Quinn and I think I want to vomit.

"Alright… enough! God were right outside school. You guys can have sex afterwards." I sigh and continue, "I forgot to mention something after Pucks party."

I decided to whisper lowly to them just in case someone could overhear us talking,

"After I went to the bathroom a girl blindfolded me. She took me to my house and well from there..."

Quinn and Rachel stared at me with wide eyes, "And you have no idea who she is?"

"Did she leave you a note?"

"Does she know your name?"

"Guys chill out!" I shout before they can banter me with any more questions.

"After our "adventurous" night, she left me a note with her number on it. She calls herself "majestic dancer." She refuses to tell me who she is but I am one hundred percent positive that she goes to this school."

Quinn stares at me incredulously, "looks like you have yourself a very sexy secret admirer Santana."

I roll my eyes, "I know, and it's killing me. I just want to know who she is. Am I really that bad?"

Quinn nodded and giggled, "oh yes you are incredibly horrific Satan!"

"I wonder why she's afraid to reveal herself." Rachel innocently says as we start walking into school.

"I don't think you're that bad." Rachel confesses.

"Yeah S. you're fine you don't bother people anymore like you used to."

"I know, and I tried to tell her that, but she still didn't want to tell me. Whatever..."

Quinn grinned, "You know you will find out eventually. Nothing gets by you. Plus, this girl seems to really have an effect on you. I sort of like her already."

The school bell rings and we start heading inside the building.

"If you see anyone suspicious looking leaving notes in my locker or following me. Let me know okay?"

I warn them.

"I'll catch you later." I wave goodbye and head off to class.

* * *

Halfway through the day I hear my phone beep in my pocket. Who could it be? Oh, I should have known….

-I'm sorry you have to wear that sweater. I'll try to be less noticeable next time. But no promises. Xoxo

_-where are you? And how do you know I'm wearing Berry's sweater?_

-oh that belongs to Rachel Berry? Gosh that girl has always had terrible fashion. Glad to know it's not yours :p

I silently giggle. Thank god I'm in the back of the class.

_-No, but seriously who are you? _

-I told you silly I can't tell you quite yet.

_-okay fine but can we at least meet up after school?_

-hmm perhaps. Although…. you won't be able to see me again.

_-ugh. Whatever I guess I'll take what I can get._

-Xoxo

When the final school bell rang, I went to my locker and dumped my books inside.

A note was taped onto the inside of the metal door.

_-meet me in the auditorium before your glee club-majestic dancer._

How did she get into my locker? My entire face is scrunched together and I look around carefully to see if Rachel or Quinn were around to tell me who went into my locker. Ugh. There probably making out in Quinn's car before glee club.

I wasn't going to wait any longer for their help, so I decided to just go into the auditorium.

It was pitch black inside. I looked around carefully to see if I could spot her, unfortunately, I was a little too late. Before I knew it, a blindfold had covered my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"You have some really fast reflexes." I squeak...I'm slightly surprised by her entrance.

"Well I have to. I know that if I didn't you would have been able to see me." she says this as she tightens the blindfold over my eyes.

"And why would that have been so bad?" I ask as she already starts to slide her hands down to my waist.

She doesn't say anything… Instead, I loudly moan into her mouth. Damn this girl was good. She tasted like bubblegum and smelt like daises. God… I really hope this girl was real and I wasn't making this all up in my head.

"You're so beautiful Santana."

She breaks the kiss for a moment, "Thank you. I wish I could say the same but sadly I have a blindfold wrapped around my eyes."

She giggles and I think it's probably the cutest thing I have heard all day,

"Can you at least describe yourself to me?"

She shifts herself a little to the side, but still has her hands wrapped tightly around my waist. "Hmm… I guess that would be okay. But I can only tell you some details."

"Okay I'll take what I can get."

I moan again as soon as her lips touch my skin, "I have blue eyes."

Her kisses start to travel down my neck, "I'm tall-well taller than you."

She gets her hands underneath my shirt and glides them towards my bra.

"I have long hair."

"What color?" I ask through my uneven breaths.

"Nope can't tell you that….."

She pushes me into one of the auditorium chairs and wraps her legs around me, "mmm….That's for interrupting me."

She continues to press her lips against my neck,

"And… sometimes I wear glasses."

I continue to moan with every kiss. I already know that I have forgotten most of what she said, "That's all I can really tell you." she takes a moment to bring her face back up to mine.

She coos, "you're beauty is mesmerizing Santana." As her voice echoes in my ear, she finally gets her hands around my breasts.

"Oh god…." Now I can definitely feel my breathing becoming incredibly uneven.

"Please fuck me-" I am almost positive that I'm wet.

"With pleasure." she whispers into my ear.

After several incredible minutes… I find myself withering underneath her in the auditorium seat.

She gently kisses my forehead, "I'll talk to you soon okay?"

I hear some movements and the exit door close. After she left, I pull back up my pants and take off my blindfold. When my vision returns I glance around to see that the only thing the girl had left behind was a tiny pink tulip.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I stroll into the choir room as calmly and as casually as possible. I don't want it to be noticeable that I just got my brains fucked out.

"Nice sex hair LOPEZ!"

Well there goes my future acting career.

"Shut up Fabray! Look who's talking!" I point sternly at her and Rachel. They had been clearly making out for the past half an hour in the backseat of Quinn's red buggy.

Quinn smirks at me while I take a seat next to her, "so I guess you've had another encounter with your secret admirer."

I pull back my hair into a ponytail to hide the obvious sex like poof, "you could say that." I mumble trying to not give away any details yet. I'm still in the midst of trying to process what happened.

Rachel hands me one of her many hideous hair ties, "you know that isn't going to do too much."

"Excuse me?"

"San you're glowing just like Q and I. You can't hide it."

Quinn beams at Rachel and a very nauseous feeling enters my mouth.

"What does everyone think about ELTON JOHN?"

Ugh...I don't think this feeling is ever going to go away.

Once Mr. Shue ends his ramble on last minute songs for nationals, Quinn turns towards me again, "So when am I going to help you catch this girl?"

I roll my eyes, "well today would have been nice."

A few people are talking to Mr. Shue about song selections including the blabbering berry but Puck is still sitting behind us and butts into our conversation, "Hmm ladies I couldn't help but overhear that you are in need of help in the ladies department? May the puckerman be of assistance?"

I snap my head around,

"I don't know…were you even the slightest bit sober at your party this weekend?"

Puck gives Quinn and I a very confused glare, "No, of course not. Why?"

I sigh and fling my hands in the air trying to show Quinn that he is no help whatsoever.

Quinn doesn't see how unhelpful he is though.

She sternly tells him, "let's see Puck maybe because some girl has been having sex with Santana, but forces her to wear a blindfold so she can't see who she is."

Pucks mouth drops as Quinn relays the details to him, "Damn that's hot."

Quinn hits him when the inappropriate comment leaves his mouth, "ooooh… whoa calm down! I'll look into it alright."

"Thanks." I hastily thank him and strut out of the choir room with Quinn and Rachel.

As we walk back to our cars Quinn asks, "So come on tell us the details... What did she do this time?"

"S-he dropped a note in my locker which told me to go to the auditorium."

"Oh shit we were supposed to-"

"Yeah you were supposed to watch my locker...whatever doesn't matter. Your sex life is far more important than me."

I shake my head and Rachel chuckles, "we had sex again and then she just got up and left. When I took off the blindfold all I saw in her absence was a pink tulip."

Rachel grabs her chest, "So romantic."

Quinn's eyes widen at Rachel, "I'm romantic too! I bring you gardenia-"

Rachel shuts her up with a kiss and I yell loudly, "ALRIGHT GUYS THANKS FOR LISTENING I'M GOING HOME NOW!"

I jump into my truck before having to suffer any longer witnessing the two of them eating each other's faces off.

When I arrive home I check my phone. I'm surprised to already see two text messages:

Q-Sorry Lopez Rach and I really do care haha! Will help you catch the girl in the act we promise ;)

Hi I hope you enjoyed our meeting in the auditorium ;) you're so sexy when your moaning underneath me-Majestic Dancer

I feel goose bumps rise up and down my arms. This girl was going to be the death of me and I had no freaking idea who she even is!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

-If you took the blindfold off of me...maybe you'd be the one moaning underneath me ;)

-Too bad I'm the one in control. ;)

-You do realize I will eventually figure out who you are.

-Doubtful.

-Ouch...such little faith in me.

-You wont be able to. I'm far too sneaky for you. ;)

-Sneaky huh? Did I forget to mention that I used to live in lima heights adjacent? I have all sorts of backup to help me figure out who you are.

-And who might your backup be?

-Puck for one.

-Puck? Lol. The boys party where I blindfolded you to begin with? Hmm yup sounds like he will be able to spot me out of the several hundreds of girls that have run in an out of his house!

-Okay fine, maybe not him...Luckily, I have Quinn and Rachel too.

-Lmao. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry? Yeah they'll catch me amiss there tongues clogged in each others throats.

-Grr... you're a bitch, but god an incredibly sexy bitch at that. You can't possibly keep this up forever.

-True... doesn't mean I can't drag it out ;)

-Sigh... whatever... may I at least ask you a question?

-Depends on the question...

-Have I met you before?

-Hmm... perhaps...

-So I have?

-I dont know...

-LIAR.

-You never said I had to answer your questions ;)

-I'll continue to ask them! Regardless of what you say...

-Thats not going to get you nice things Santana...don't you like it when I have my tongue massaging every part of your body? We wouldn't want to let that go...now would we?

-Aaagh! You're killing me! I've never felt so turned on over a simple text message before.

-Well that makes two of us. ;)

-Please reveal yourself to me! I'll do anything... I've honesty never had someone make me feel so...so wonderful... even when I was with my ex...I never felt this way.

-You'll do anything?

-Yes anything...

-Wait.

-Wait?

-Yes wait.

-Wait for?

-For me. If you wait I promise I will tell you who I am. Santana...you have to understand that I have wanted this...you and I... for so long. I know you might find this incredibly strange... you know the whole blindfold thing...but I really do want you to see me...just not yet.

-I'll wait, but I won't make any promises for how long I can keep up with this. Or if Quinn and Rachel catch you in the act!

-Thank you Santana thats all I ask.

-I just better not find out you are using me and this is all just a sick lie. I've had too much heartbreak with that already.

- I would never do that to you Santana I like you too much.

-I like you too mysterious admirer.

-It's majestic dancer silly :0 get it right!

-Oh whatever thats not really your name!

-But what if it is!

-It isnt!

-It is ;) I got to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. :) xoxo

-Fine MAJESTIC DANCER I'll know your REAL name soon :) bye xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

I sluggishly arrive into school the next day. To my surprise there is a large crowd of guys and girls by mine and Quinn's lockers.

Ugh its probably just Quinn and Rachel making out. Last time this happened, I had to pull their horny heads apart before their combined revolting saliva spewed onto my locker.

As I walked closer to the crowd of people I noticed that I wasn't going to have to awkwardly pull apart the two lovebirds. Instead, everyone was huddled over by a decorated locker...my locker.

My mouth dropped in awe, "How the-"

There were several colored balloons, confetti, and red ribbons pinned on the outside of the locker. A note was attached to the side, thank god I got there in time before anyone else could take a peak at it.

I yelled to all the creeps that surrounded my locker, "What are you looking at? Get out!"

All the weird tiny freshman and sophomores scrambled away in fear of my bellowing voice. "San, you didn't have to yell! Come on there all just jealous of you!" Quinn abruptly arrives to my side. She has an amused look to her face as she scans my impressive looking locker.

"Well...well... it appears as though your admirer is stepping up her advances towards you."

I blush, "Yes she is, and she's not subtle about it at all."

"It's funny because she doesn't want you to know who she is..yet she is making quite the scene to get you to like her."

Quinn detaches a bright red and gold balloon from my locker, "but I already told her I liked her."

Quinn shrugs, "maybe she wants you to like her even more!"

I give her an unamused stare. "Where are you going with my balloons Fabray?" I already see Quinn skipping away with them in her hands.

"Rachel doesn't think I'm "romantic" you heard her yesterday! So I'm bringing her some of these balloons."

"My balloons!" I shout back at her, but she speeds away into the next hallway on her search for gayberry.

A When I take my seat in the back of the classroom I pull out the note that was from my locker and read it earnestly.

_-Hi Santana I hope you like your locker :) I had a really fun time decorating it! Xoxo _

_Ps: I was also wondering what you were doing on Friday?_

I instantly feel tingles down my arms when I read the note. As I was pulling out my phone to text with an answer a small hand quickly grabs the note from my hands,

"What do we have here babe?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

My head turns around in lightning like speed when the note leaves my hand. It's the same reaction I had when I was in breadsticks the day they first opened, and they were handing out free breadsticks to all the customers.

"Give it back! This has nothing to do with you!"

I immediately accumulate a ton of frustration in my voice when my eyes land on my fucking ex girlfriend with the note in her hand. Of all people in the class she was the one who managed to snatch the note out of my hands. Katie, my ex girlfriend, flung her blonde curly hair to one side of her tan face.

Once her hair wasn't covering her dark blue eyes she started to read the note out loud for everyone in the class to hear. (But really nobody was paying attention. Everyone knows Katie is a dumb ass whore and besides it's far too early for her kind of stupidity.)

"Hi Santana I hope you like your locker! I had a really fun time decorating it! Hugs and kisses!"

She tried to say the note in the most annoying preppy female voice possible. A few of her obnoxious friends sitting next to her snickered, but mostly everyone else was falling asleep using their desks as a pillow. However, that didn't stop me from becoming completely embarrassed and angry by what she was doing.

I nearly pounced on top of her, until I noticed her entire face flush when she read the last part of the note, "PS...I was also wondering what you were doing on Friday?"

She rolled her eyes and hastily threw the note on my desk. Her arms were crossed over one another as she barked, "Look who the slut is now!"

Fucking hypocrite bitch is just jealous of me! She was the one who fucked every single thing in site when she was dating me.

I shove the note back into my pocket, away from her grasp. My fists were waving in the air about to go all Lima Heights on her ass when unfortunately the goddamn teacher decides to show up and actually teach the class, "You don't know anything Ka so shut the fuck up."

I mutter and grudgingly turn myself tightly back around in my chair. Neither of us make a peep for the rest of the class. When class finally does end I storm out to the hallway and back to my locker. Rachel's standing awkwardly next to it waiting for me, "Hey San!"

She's smiling brightly at me and I'm quite surprised and slightly disgusted by why she is even next to my locker. "Is everything alright you look upset?"

Ugh way to be Lopez.

"Nothing..." I spat and continue to get my books for my next class.

"No...really what happened?"

Seriously why isn't Quinn eating her face off...? The two of them should be having their daily "carsex" by now.

I shove my locker closed and irritatingly ask, "Why are you even at my locker Rachel?"

"because I found it to be quite necessary that I was in need of some balloons for Quinn...She thinks I lack in the "romantic" department! Now who was the one to give her a gardenia for prom just a few years ago? Oh wait pardon me but that was **ME**!-"

I roll my eyes when I see the rest of my balloons that were tapped to my locker in Berry's hands. "oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not kidding! And you really do look upset San, I hope you aren't lying! Also, you're secret admirer is amazing for doing this for you...but I'm sure you already told her that though."

The babbling Berry then sprints away once the bell for class rings. "fuck." I completely forgot to text my admirer! Wow... how could I be so carless and ignorant?...It's all fucking Katie's fault!

-Hi sorry for texting you so late, but thank you so much for decorating my locker! It has never looked so hot before lol. I'm free on friday :) I hope this means I get to actually see you...

-You're welcome, and no sorry I have something better in mind ;) I hope everything is alright...you looked kinda upset today and I thought it was because of the locker :/

-No definitely not. It was something else.

-Care to share?

-Well...Quinn and Rachel stole all the balloons that you taped to my locker.

-Aww I'll bring you more :) don't worry about it.

-And my ex girlfriend was an ass today.

-Ah yes the infamous katie...correct?

-How do you know that?

-Oh please she is so well known in the school, much like yourself. I'm sorry she was giving you such trouble.

-It's alright I can handle it.

-Well you shouldn't have to shes such a bitch! I see what she does to people and myself included...shes a monster!

-I know, but honestly there really isn't anything you can do.

-Perhaps...you're right. Oh gosh... I g2g class is starting ttyl. Xoxo-Majestic Dancer

I smile when I notice the signature hugs and kisses left at the end of the text. I put my phone back inside my bag and then doodle some hearts onto my notepad.

I'm whipped for this girl...so freaking...whipped.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Let me guess it's your admi-"

"Quinn would you please be quiet, I just woke up!"

I say as I sip my coffee the next morning in school.

Quinn snatches my phone from my hand and quickly reads the text message that I just received from majestic dancer,

"Woooah San you did not just tell her that you like _The Titanic_! I thought you hated sappy love stories...oh my God what-"

I can see Quinn's eyes scanning our entire text conversation. "Give me back my phone Fabray!"

"No way! This is so interesting... who knew Santana Lopez had a soft side! And look... you've guys have been texting all night long!"

I feel my face turning hot and it definitely was not from the coffee, "Dude give me back my phone!"

Quinn pokes my cheeks, "Grumpy Santana es mucho grumpiado. Don't want her to see you like this... who knows where she could be!"

Quinn muses and thankfully returns my phone, "Please you don't think I know that already?"

Quinn shrugs, "Whatever Lopez...anyways Rach told me you looked upset yesterday. Care to explain?"

"I-I dont want to talk about it..."

Quinn's eyebrows rose, "It was Katie wasn't it?"

I stop moving and stare blankly at my locker and mutter, "It was..."

Quinn frantically shook her head back and forth, "I'm going to get the bitch... I swear to god I'll shove her face into-"

I cover my hands with Quinns mouth, "Calm down. I'm fine."

Quinn wasn't convinced, "Yeah right. That girl has tortured you for far too long San..."

As if on cue Katie herself walks by mine and Quinn's lockers. She appeared less serious and sophisticated today...she has a few bags under her eyes...and oh shit was she approaching me?

"Hi." Katie spoke softly...her voice was barely audible.

I could tell Quinn was about to rip off Katie's neck, but I shooed her away before she could. It was after all none of her business. I'm a big girl...I can handle my own bitchy ass ex girlfriend...

"Hi?" I question her in a nasty tone.

"I-I wanted to apologize for everything." Katie was rubbing her arm back and forth in a nervous patern. She looked like she was scared shitless of something or someone. It was so odd, and I felt like I was standing in front of a completely different person than I was yesterday.

"I just feel really bad for the way I treated you. Not just yesterday...but also for last couple of months. I should have never cheated on you or humiliated you in front of the entire school. I promise that I won't ever bother you again and I hope that the person you are talking to now is treating you better than I ever could."

I have never seen Katie so distraught in my entire life, "Uh thank you Katie...I-I forgive you."

I forgave her a bunch of times...god knows why...but this honestly didn't feel any different from the rest...she still was going to remain the same bitch she always is.

She faintly nodded towards me and as she turned away from my locker a giant wave of slushies crashed on top of her.

Green, purple, and red slushy goo toppled over her head. I heard a faint scream escape her mouth and saw the jocks who did it zoom down the hallway in order to escape the teachers...

"Holy shit." I cried and then glanced over to Quinn to make sure what I actually saw was real. Everyone knows that Katie is popular...popular girls...especially semi decent hot ones... never get a slushy...

Quinn instantly grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the scene. "What did she say?"

"She apologized Q!" I frantically say.

"I thought she would never apologize to you even if her life depended on it..."

"I know! It's so strange... its almost like someone forced her to say those things to me."

Quinn smirked, "Well it doesn't matter that was fantastic to watch."

I smile and Quinn and I walk to class.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I'm texting majestic dancer while on my way to glee club when I accidentally crash into someone. A few books that the girl was holding fall carelessly to the floor. "Watch where your going!" I state harshly.

The girl who bumped into me made me lose my train of thought for the text message I was about to send. It was going to be a fucking hilarious text message too and now its all gone.

The girl wearily says, "I think I um- just lost my glasses."

She kneels down and blindly tries to find them. Seriously...I have to help a cripple who ruined my text conversation? I grab the round beaded ugly spotted glasses from the floor and gave them back to her. She puts them back on and without making another sound gathers her books and proceeds down the hallway. I'm too engrossed in my cellphone to even have bothered to help her with her books. I'm already late for glee club as it is.

When I get to the choir room Quinn is waving impatiently at me to come to her side. "You are never going to believe what I just found out!"

"What?"

Quinn hits Puck and motions him to tell me, "We found out who your secret admirer is."

My eyes widen with surprise, "Who is it?"

Quinn replies, "Jessica Elis."

My expression changes from surprised to confused, "Uh no. How is that even possible? Isn't she in a serious relationship with that guy...uh whats his name...Mark?"

Puck shakes his head, "No they broke up like last week. San it has to be her its the only girl in the grade who everyone speculates something weird is going on."

"I don't know..."

I sigh and look at Quinn for help on the matter.

Quinn boldly instructs Puck, "Can you just ask her?"

Puck shrugs, "I suppose I could."

Quinn pushes him out of the classroom to go find Jessica and he returns just in time for glee to begin.

"He doesn't look too pleased Q."

I whisper to Quinn as Rachel belts out a traumatic number.

"Sssh...S! Rachel is performing."

I sigh heavily... annoyed that I have to sit through yet another love song from the faberry gays.

I move my seat next to Puck halfway through glee and ask, "So what did you find out?"

Puck scratches the back of his head and replies, "Its not her. That bitch has one hell of a slap though."

My eyebrows rise in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"She thought that I accused her of being a lesbian... so she slapped me in the face. Apparently her grandmother is in the hospital thats why she is acting so strange these past couple of days."

I softly chuckle, "really? Well I told you that it wouldn't be her."

Puck shrugged, "I don't know who it is. Are you sure she goes here?"

"Thats what she told me."

"I would double check San and maybe get Quinn instead of me to do some snooping. I dont want another bruise on my face." He whines and then lifts his hand to rub the sore spot on his cheek.

"Aww quit your whining Puckerman. You're such a pussy! As you wish...I'll get Q involved."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

-So Puck thought he figured out who you were...

-Oh really? Sure looks like he discovered me. Haha

-Yeah he did a terrible job. I was quite amused when I found out he got slapped in the face because of it.

-Woaah someone's feisty, save it for tonight ;)

- I wish I had done it! But it wasn't me...unfortunately...What are we even doing tonight? ;) you never told me that among several other things you're hiding from me!

-It's another secret. Don't worry I have a plan ;)

-You're evil...

-Mhmm whatever you say Ms. Lopez.

-Is this some sort of evil duel you're trying to form?

-I'd win anyway...I always do.

-Cocky much? What if I told you that I had a lightsaber.

-Well I'd say that I have Harry potter's magical wand. I'd beat you in a landslide.

-Pssh... not happening.

-Bring it on Lopez.

-Okay when?

-Tonight at 7. Meet me at the corner of 34th Main Street near the Lima Mall.

-It's on Voldemort.

-Bring it Vader.

I grin immensely as I close my phone and switch my attention to Quinn who has been poking me in the arm for my attention these past several minutes.

I finally shout at her, "What Q?"

"You wanted to talk?"

Quinn asks sincerely. "Yeah, I did." I pulled Quinn into the girls bathroom for some privacy.

"Okay so I really need your help finding out who 'majestic dancer' is...Puck did a horrible yesterday...and..."

"Rach and I are already on it, don't worry."

"Thanks Q..."

Quinn smiles, "Anything to get my best friend a girlfriend. Just promise me you will go on a double date with Rachie and I after we find out who your secret love candy is."

A vile feeling in the pit of my stomach rises as soon as she mentions this. She honestly did not just ask me that, "I-I will think about it."

I gulp and quickly walk away. She can sense my utter disturbance to her comment and screams, "I HOPE SHE IS A LOT NICER THAN YOU!"

Quinn turns back into the bathroom to fix her unevenly combed hair. She probably shouldn't of let Rachel ruin her hairdo while having sex this morning...oh well... she will have to just get her back eventually.

As Quinn bent down to take her brush from inside her duffle bag a shield of black covered her vision. She aggressively tried to escape the attacker, but the person was obviously far more stronger than herself. "What the fuck?"

Quinn breathed and tried to spin herself around and make a run for it, but was sadly unable to. "Hi Quinn. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be. I'm majestic dancer it's nice to meet you."

Quinn's mouth fell open in utter shock, "So you're the infamous Majestic dancer?...No wonder why Santana can't figure out who you are...you're so freaking strong...and impossible to escape from..."

Majestic dancer shuffles to the side adjusting the rope around Quinn's hands. She really didn't want her to take off the blindfold and find out who she was quite yet. "I-well-thank you."

"You know I really hope you're not going to be doing anything to me. I have a girlfriend you know."Quinn informs her.

"I know. That isn't why I'm doing this."

"Oh...then why are you doing this? Better yet...why not just tell Santana who you are!...She is already obsessed with you... I've never seen her quite like this before."

"It's not that simple." Majestic dancer coughs a bit and leans against the bathroom wall.

Quinn stands awkwardly with her hands behind her back and the blindfold over her eyes, "Okay...but what exactly do you want from me?"

"I need you to promise me something." Majestic dancer's voice became very thin and nervous.

"What?"

"Don't try and go looking for me. I promise I'll reveal myself to her...I just need time...that's all."

Quinn pursed her lips, "Fine, but trust me I know San she will eventually figure it out."

"I know, just not now..."

"Can you at least tell me who you are?"

"I-I'm afraid you will..."

"I WON'T!" Quinn interrupted. "I swear your secret will be safe with me...I'll let San figure out who you are on her own."

"I-okay..." Brittany untied Quinn's hands, and gently pulled the blindfold off her head. She took a few steps back so Quinn didn't hit her as she turned.

"Oh..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I arrive at the place where Majestic Dancer told me to meet her. I park my black truck along a nearby sidewalk and text her to let her know I'm here.

-Hey I just got here. :)

-Meet me in the restaurant called La Roux. ;)

A restaurant? Is she going to blindfold me in a restaurant? I can only assume something like that would happen.

I peer down the busy street and in clear dark green letters read La Roux~ Dining in the Dark.

"Figures..." I sigh as I make my way toward the place. She would find the only restaurant in probably all of Ohio that requires you to "dine in the dark."

I step through the front entrance of the restaurant. At least the front is sort of lit...

A tall broad shouldered woman automatically approaches me and politely asks, "Are you Santana?"

I nod, "Right this way Ms."

She grabs my arm and escorts me into a different part of restaurant. I give her a bewildered look considering that she has just taken hold of my arm, "I'm sorry I didn't even ask. Have you ever been here before?"

"No."

She leads me into a completely pitch black room. My eyes widen in surprise by the sudden darkness. I hear unknown voices and the clatter of dishes but I can't make out anything.

"It's a really interesting experience. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

She takes me to…what I'm guessing is a table… and helps me find my chair so I can sit down.

"Enjoy your meal." she courteously says and then I hear her swiftly depart. So far this experience was creepy as fuck. I softly panic inside, until I feel someone reach out and touch my hand,

"Hello?"

"Hi San, it's me... Majestic Dancer."

My heart begins to beat rapidly at her comforting contact. I let out a sigh of relief and try to figure out what she looks like despite being in total darkness, but it was no use.

"Hi...you scared me for a second."

"I'm sorry...Is this place too scary for you?" She says in a small child like voice.

I tense up and softly squeeze her hand, "No." I try to reaffirm myself.

"Mhmm… good…I was afraid that you were going to wimp out on me." She says in a teasing manner.

"I'm from lima heights adjacent! I'm not afraid of anything…however it does look like Voldemort has won this round." I sigh defeated by my predicament. It's honestly hard to believe that she is in front of me and yet I have the blindfold off.

"It would appear so…" Even through the blackness I can tell she was smirking deviously at me.

"So is the food here any good?" I curiously ask.

"Yes it most definitely is. I love everything on the menu."

"How do we even read the menu?" I softly laugh. This place is so weird.

"Oh a waiter will come over and read it for us. They wear glasses so that they can see in the dark."

"I see." I'm so freaked out by the whole experience. I mean… they can watch us eat yet we can't see them?

"Don't worry San I'll handle ordering the food. This place is just as good as Breadsticks and we all know how much you like Breadsticks."

"Wait-how do you know I like Breadsticks?"

"You're on their wall of fame for their breadstick eating contest they have every year."

"Oh my god...you saw that?"

I'm so embarrassed...I freaking told the manager repeatedly to take my plaque down.

"Don't worry at least you're not in the world record book for the girl who can eat the most dot candy in under thirty seconds."

I laugh hysterically at her wistful comeback. I began to wish that she was able to see how relieved I was.

When our food is all ordered I tell her, "I think it's funny that even with my blindfold off...I still can't see you."

She giggles and gently plays with my fingers, "Mhmm you know you could try to figure out what I look like..."

"And how would I do that?" I incredulously ask.

"You could touch my face." she bluntly says.

My forehead scrunches together in confusion, "Really? But-t"

"It's what blind people do when there trying to figure out what people look like..."

She has a good point...I guess I could try.

"Okay."

She grips my hand a little tighter and guides it over to her face. I gently move my hand over to her and try to imagine what she looks like. Her nose was definitely small and her lips most likely fell under the juicy category. Well I mean…I would know that already… they taste so good whenever there on mine.

I get nervous for a moment... fearing that I'm stepping out of line by doing this,

"I-I'm trying to imagine what you look like but it's..."

"Sssh...You're doing fine." she makes me try again.

Once more I try to picture what she may look like. Brown straight hair and blue eyes with the most adorable nose...or does she have red hair and cute freckles covering her cheeks? The possibilities are endless. Every time I put together what she may look like she always comes out beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"You're-"

"Here are your meals ladies!"

The waiter rudely interrupts us and starts to set the food down on our table. I carefully move my hand away from her face.

"Now I know you can't see it Santana...but this is seriously so delicious!"

I grin, "I hope so! If only I could see my fork!"

When the amusing struggle of eating in the dark ended and our waiter took our dishes away, the bill came and she paid the waiter, "you didn't have to do that." I sheepishly tell her.

"It was my treat." I felt the sensation of a soft kiss on my cheek and the sound of her footsteps.

"Hey wait where are you going?" I shout but she must have disappeared before she could hear me.

What was that just a kiss on the cheek? Oh you must be trippin right now...was it something I said...

Irritated by her abrupt departure, I asked the waiter to escort me out of the restaurant.

When my eyes came in contact with light again I was so relieved. It was strange to be in there for so long.

The woman at the front desk smiled at me, "did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes I did...uh did you see a girl leave here earlier?"

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she attends to the next couple of people waiting in line to be seated.

As I leave the restaurant she unexpectedly calls out, "thank you and have a nice evening."

I stare confusingly at her. Yeah thanks so much for answering my previous question bitch.

I ignore her and continue to stroll outside back to my truck.

As I dig through my pockets for my keys I feel someone's hands slither around my waist and of course a black fabric cover my eyes.

"Leaving so soon?"

She whispers seductively into my ear. She ties the knot of the blindfold and then passionately kisses me. She opens my truck door and brings our make out session into my back seat.

God she is so freaking amazing at this.

Her soft fingers travel forward to my perky breasts. She rubs them tenderly as our tongues fight for dominance. "I think Voldemort may have put a magical evil spell on me."

I say in between my heavy breathing as she moves down my neck feathering me with kisses.

"Oh yes it appears so." She mumbles on top of my breasts. She sucks on my nipples and then reaches down to the lower half of my body. Is this what heaven is? Because I don't think I will ever get tired of this.

"That was fucking amazin-g-g…" I gasped as my final orgasm escaped through my body.

She kisses my forehead lightly, "you were perfect as usual. Will do this again soon." I hear some shuffling and then my truck door slam close.

I have never moved so fast in my entire life. I whip off the blindfold to see if I could manage to catch even the slightest glimpse of her in the distance. I squint very closely through the window and there she was...tall like she told me... dressed in blue skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. She had shades on...damnit... Still can't make out her face! But as she walked passed a streetlight… I could make out blonde wispy hair flying in the breeze. She looks around suspiciously and then pulls her hoodie over her head.

Looks like Vader is making a comeback.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

"Quinn...Quinn...Quinny.. Q...Lucy Quinn Fabgay STOP MAKING OUT WITH YO BERRY AND OPEN YO DOOR!" I chanted as I knocked furiously on her front door.

The door instantly propelled open to a very annoyed looking Quinn. I scurried inside as she tried to discipline me, "Santana what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not remember the last time you shouted outside my door? The neighbors called 911 because they thought there was a dog with rabies trying to get inside my house! I had to go next door and explain to them that it was just my stupid obnoxious friend!"

I smirk and trot around Quinn's kitchen to get some food from her fridge. "Well how else am I supposed to get into your house? And is Berry even here? Is she chained up in your bedroom somewhere? Perhaps your mad because I interrupted you guyzzes sexy times?"

Quinn blushed and swatted the bacon I currently had in my hand, "No! And you are absolutely** NOT** eating my bacon!"

"You suck Fabray!" I pout as she puts back the bacon.

I'm still hungry, so I decide to take some cookies from the cabinet instead. "Why are you even here San? You know Rachel likes to come over my house on Saturdays."

I tap my fingers along Quinns counter getting cookie crumbles everywhere, "I need to know if you have made any progress..."

Quinn's eyes drifted, "progress with?"

I stand up boldly and throw the last of my cookie at her face. The cookie lands on the floor and Quinn picks it up with a disgusted look on her face. She throws it away and says,

"...ooo do you mean your secret admirer? Can't say I have..."

My face drops in repulse, since I can sense she is being dishonest with me, "You are a terrible liar Fabray! You know who she is!"

I shout, infuriated by her blatant lie. "Shut up bitch. I don't know what your taking about."

I jump out of my seat and run toward her, "San what are you doin-"

"TELL MEEHH!" I pin her down on the couch in the living room. She struggles to get away from my grasp.

Quinn blows a piece of her hair away from her face, "NO! I don't know anything!"

Quinn's face is bright red and her eyes are looking straight at the fridge...I think the girl is still in bacon land. "Come on tell me Q...I had like the greatest night with her last night...why is she so afraid to tell me who she is?"

"S seriously can you get off of me? You're crushing me!" She tries to say.

"No not until you promise me."

"ugh fine.." She grunts and I sit upright next to her.

"Okay I can only tell you some-

"Quinn!" I yell.

"Sssh calm down San jeez..."

"Who is she?" I seriously question her again.

"She is someone you used to know!" She shouts and my face completely freezes in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"H-how is that even possible?" I stutter, trying hard to wrack my brain for ideas on who majestic dancer could possibly be.

"San..."

"I used to know her? When I was living in lima heights adjacent? Or when I went to Florida last year for abuela's birthday party?"

"San..."

"Was I mean to her? Was it a one night stand type of thing?"

"SAN!" Quinn's voice quickly interrupts my ongoing thoughts.

"She just wants you to figure it out for yourself. I promised her I wouldn't tell you who she was."

"Why on earth would you do that?" I irritably question her.

"Because I also think you should figure it out for yourself."

"Why though? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"She blindfolded me at school this Friday... San I really think you should agree to her wishes shes..."

The doorbell rings and Quinn abruptly stands up to fix her hair and then races to the door. "oh you must be shitting me..." I mumble and watch as Rachel walks into the house.

"Quinn we are so not done with this conversation..."

Quinn shoots an evil glare towards me, "its time for you to leave San."

"Bitch...you will tell me who she is...you promised me first!"

"No I won't...now get out!"

"Fine...whatever...but after you fuck yo berry we are continuing this conversation..."

Quinn rolls her eyes and ushers me toward the door.

I stroll over to Rachel and speak lowly in her ear, "next time wear a white shirt and lose the zippered up jacket. That way Quinn can clearly see that you're not wearing a bra."

Rachel blushes and Quinn thinks I said something rude to her girlfriend, "What did you say to her? Rachie why are you blushing? San you better not have ruined Rachel's sweet and innocent mind!"

I smirk and wave a goodbye to Rachel. She waves happily back...ha she loves my advice...and then Quinn slams the door in my face. What a bitch.

As I step into my truck I receive a text from my brother saying that my mom is pissed that I haven't cleaned my room this morning. I put my truck in drive and find the fastest route to get to my house. A freaking motorcycle in front of me is moving excruciatingly slow while I'm stuck going the actual speed limit. I yell out my window, "I know the speed limit is like twenty five but I have somewhere to go!"

The motorcyclist's head is covered by a black helmet and he or she doesn't even flinch to my warning.

"Whatever Bitch if your not going to move... then I will." I move my truck around the motorcycle saving me a good two minutes before my mother comes home and officially grounds me for life.

The motorcyclist drives off to the side to clean off the dirt that the truck had so graciously splattered all over her brand new bike. She takes off her black helmet and reveals blonde flowing hair. She steps down from her bike smiling at the sun and the truck speeding away in the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

-San we already went over this I'm not tellin u.

-Ugh fine Q...but what am I supposed to do? Wait for her to tell me?

-You aren't gettin it San! She has been droppin you clues...just give it time.

-Clues?

-Yes...

-What? WHEN?

-FIGURE IT OUT!

-One more question...

-I'm **NOT** telling you!

-No its not that! God I have been asking you that question for the past 4 hours. No its diff...

-Wat?

-Do you like her? I mean I know you guyz talked a lil but...

-She's perfect for you San. :)

-That's all I need to know :)

I'm putting away my phone when I hear my older brother Valentino walk into the room, "Whats going on sis?"

My brother is tall and very muscular built. He plays on our school's wrestling team and all of his teammates call him 'Valentine' because apparently he is their 'matchmaker' (A.K.A. he hooks them all up with really hot girls). He sort of is a jerk sometimes, but when he wants to be sincere he can be.

"Nothing...what are you doing in my room?" I suspiciously ask.

He usually never takes the time to to talk to me. He spends most if not all of his time with his big nosed girlfriend...Raquel or something? I don't really know...

"...I'm bored I guess. You seem to be in a jumpy mood lately."

"I'm fine... Did mom put you up to this?"

Valentino shook his head, "No why does everyone think that? Seriously I'm just curious...you seem a lot happier since you know whats her face..."

"Katie?"

"Yeah her...and I don't know I was wondering if you found anyone new?"

I softly laugh, "Yeah I have..."

Valentino's face lights up in surprise, "really...I knew it! Who is she?"

"I-I..."

I hear my phone loudly buzzing again in my drawer, "Sorry I have to take this..."

I lie in order to get rid of him and his nosy questions, "Well whoever _she_ is she better come over soon and meet madre."

"mhmm" I wave him off and he thankfully leaves.

Phew praise the lord... I cant believe I got out of that one. Like how the fuck was I going to explain to him that I had no idea who she was... speaking of her...that's exactly who texted me...

-Free tonight? Xoxo

-Yeah why? =p

-Up for an adventure?

-With you? Always.

-Good see you in 10.

...Wait she is coming here? But how? I panic looking at my dishevled and lazy self in the mirror and quickly get ready. I put on some nice jeans and my favorite tank top. I sprayed myself in Shakira perfume and search for some comfortable shoes. My phone started to buzz again when I was fixing my hair.

-I'm outside. Xoxo

I step near my window and sure enough outside I see a motorcycle waiting for me.

Could this girl get any hotter?

Holy shit... wait a second... was that the same motorcycle that I cut off today?


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

I step outside of my house and onto the sidewalk where she sits idly on her bike waiting for me. She's wearing skinny jeans, a black jacket, and a dark helmet to cover her mysterious face. I approach her hesitantly because I'm embarrassed that she may have known it was me who cut her off on the road earlier today, "Majestic Dancer?"

She nods, "Hi San." Her voice is kind of muffled underneath the helmet.

I admire her black coated and purple striped bike. It has glistening silver embedded tires and leather strapped seats. The bike was positively gorgeous and you would have to be crazy to think that it wasn't sexy.

"Awesome bike."I smile as she finishes buttoning up her tight jacket.

"Thanks, but I already know you like my bike. I think the dirt from earlier today gave it a more rustic feel don't ya think?"

I'm now fully embarrassed...fuck... so it really was her.

She giggles and without even saying anything else hands me a similar helmet to the one she is wearing. "Here."

I take the helmet and give her an inquiring look. "Oh come on you weren't afraid of cutting me off on the road. You can't possibly be afraid of going on a motorcycle...now can you?"

She giggles again. Oh my god how I wish I had a recorder so I could listen to her do that all day long. "No, I'm not scared! And...I'm awfully sorry about that...you see my mom wanted-"

"Santana just hop on!" She says encouragingly. I can tell she has been impatiently waiting for me to make a decision.

"Okay." I hop on the bike and sit myself squarely behind her.

I adjust the helmet on my face and slide my hands around her waist, "Is this alright?"

"Perfect." She turns on the engine and kicks her feet off the ground, "Hold on!"

I held onto Majestic Dancer for dear life as we sped through the streets of Lima. I guess you could say I was a bit frightened by how fast we were going. Plus, I had no idea where she was taking me...for all I know at this point she could be taking me to a dark dingy cave with bats inside. (Just kidding, but still...)

I focused on the passing street lights and the cold wind blowing in my face as we drove down street after street. My head was resting comfortably up against her shoulder. I felt safe and unafraid of falling off the bike as I remained close to her. After maybe twenty minutes we passed a sign saying, "**Now leaving Lima, Ohio.**"

My eyes shot outward at the bright green sign, "Hey...wait a second...where are we going?"

"Don't worry were almost there!" She excitedly emphasizes. She takes the next right from the sign and goes up this narrow path that looks like its leading into the woods.

She slows down a bit and takes a left till she reaches the place where I speculate she wanted to take me. "Oh wow."

She parks her bike against a tree and once I step off the bike I take off my helmet. Of course hers remains on. "What is this place?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure...I found it after my motor cross practice one day."

"You do motor cross?" I'm surprised... I didn't think girls were even into that kind of sport.

"Yeah and I do dance." well that explains her 'name.'

I look at her in pure lust...like what can this girl not do?

"Wow that's amazing! You must be awfully talented." I sincerely say.

I can tell that she is blushing because she's now staring at the ground, "thanks... now come on, let me show you around."

* * *

Looking around the area I could see the bright eclipse shaped moon shinning perfectly onto a small pond surrounded by huge cascading trees. There was a wonderful view of the sky and the mountains in the distance. Who knew that this scenic area was right outside boring old Lima, Ohio. "This is unbelievable."

I reach for her hand, "thank you."

Were right next to the pond, both of our backs are leaning against a tree. She gently squeezes my hand back and says, "I'm glad you like it here."

I start admire all the stars glowing brightly in the night sky. I try to locate my favorite constellation, the little dipper, "Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah sometimes...I like to come here and clear my head..."

She honestly says and also tilts her head back to gaze at the sky. "It's amazing isn't it? How all those stars can fit up there?"

"Yeah it is."

"They have always been one of my favorite things to look at..."

"Mine too. You know if you take off your helmet you would be able to get a better look of them." I cleverly suggested.

She squeezes my hand again, "Not yet..."

I should have known she wasn't going to fall so easily for that. "Quinn told me that I had to figure who you are on my own..."

"Yeah...she didn't tell you anything else though right?" She seriously asks.

"Nope... nothing...which is why she is no longer my friend." I laugh.

She joins in with my laughter and says, "Well I'm glad she kept my promise. Don't worry I'm sure you will figure me out...eventually..."

"But the only thing I know about you is that you have blonde hair."

"I knew you saw me after dinner!" She shouts and has her hands on her helmet in a sort of freakout state.

I blush, "And that also isn't true!"

"What?"

"That's not the only thing you know about me..." She clearly states.

"Ok-ok... I know a few things..."

"Hmmm... care to share?" She questions me.

"Well for starters your super sweet and apparently a dare devil at heart...I honestly don't know any other kid our age who knows how to ride a motorcycle."

"Go on..." She motions me to continue.

"Your laugh is intoxicating and ooo ya you're the worlds greatest kisser..."

She lifts up her helmet slightly to reveal her lips and presses them forcefully up against my own.

She briefly pecks my lips and then sweetly says, "we should go back now its getting late..."

"Okay, but promise me something..."

"What?" she asks dumbstruck.

"You will take me here sometime again..."

"Of course...this is _our_ place after all."


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

"And then she kissed me goodnight..." I told Quinn over the phone.

"ooolala S that sounds sooo romantic."Quinn teases me.

"Ya it was, but I still have no idea who she is..."

"Oh come on now S you have to have something on her by now..." Quinn reassures me.

"I honestly don't know Q..."

"Yes you do!"

So very unhelpful Q... this is just plain agonizing not knowing.

"...Well there was that time she left me a pink tulip. She also does motor cross and dance. Except I never actually been to a motor cross tournamanet in my life. I did do some dance classes when I was younger though..."

"Hmm sounds like you're on the right track...sssh Rachie stop I-"

"Wait a second...I am? Q do not fucking have sex with Rachel when I am talking to you! God you guys are so nasty..."

"No Rachieee! Don't you dare put your fingers up-"

The phone line dies before I even get the chance to ask any of the millions of questions lingering in my mind.

I sigh heavily and try to think over for the hundredth time who Majestic Dancer could possibly be... At what point in my life did I know her? Where were we when we met?

It must have been a brief moment because there are seriously no bells ringing in my head for who this girl is. I decide the best way to analyze my thoughts is to try to draw her. I draw sometimes when I'm bored. My mother thinks I have a knack for it, but I think that she is just cray cray. In spite of this I open my notebook to a fresh new page and begin to outline and imagine what she may look like. I imagine her tall sexy body riding her motorcycle. Her blonde hair blowing rapidly in the breeze. She has a small face with perfect shaped lips and piercing blue eyes. I draw for a while until I get ridiculously frustrated when I begin to further detail her face. I decide to simply give up and grab a snack from downstairs.

When I return into my bedroom with a huge bag of dorrito chips..(don't judge me...like you don't eat an entire bag of chips in your bed alone...)

I notice my mother hovering over my notebook, "Mami?"

I run towards her in hopes of grabbing the notebook away from her hawk like eyes. Grrr...It's like an alarm goes off in her room whenever I take out my notebook to draw... "¿Quién es este?" She questions me as she admires the drawing I had just created. Her eyes were full of curiosity and attentiveness.

"Someone I know..." I try to say as serious as possible. I then close the notebook and shove it back underneath my bed. "Una nueva novia?"

"No mami no es una nueva novia."

"Mija...don't lie to me." She sternly remarks and then glares at me.

"Mami I'm not lying..."

"Quién es este?"

She asks again her foot tapping continuously on the floor. She knows that I hate it when she makes that annoying sound! Why does she need a valid answer from me anyway?

"Mami its for Quinn! Para su cumpleaños." I lied, but really what else was I supposed to say? She was just going to keep on interrogating me about it forever if I didn't.

"Está bien mija. It looks very good so far."

"Gracias, now why are you in my room?"

"Can't a mom check up on her mija every once in a while?"

"Si..."

"I wanted to see how you were doing..."

"Why?"

"Katie...is she still bothering you?... I know how upset you were about her this month."

"Ella está en el pasado Mami!"

"Oh, cariño que es muy bueno... I hated her to begin with. Mija you will find otras chicas! You know I don't care who you fall in love with as long as they meet me first!"

"Gracias por su comprensión." I smile reassuring her I'll be okay.

"Bueno...now how was your day?"

"okay..."

"just okay? Well my day-"

I really just wanted her to leave so I could listen to my music and eat my chips, but she decided to keep on talking. I think after about a half an hour of her babbling away about her own day I started searching for my headphones.

Damnit and I need to study for my math test too!

She kept talking even as I put my headphones on and opened my math book.

Aaah music...

_"And did you know what else I did? I went grocery shopping after and you are never going to believe who I saw!"_

I love coldplay they really help me focus with my work.

_"Mrs. Pierce! I don't know if you remember her though! She is such a wonderful woman... did you know that they-"_

_"Santana? Are you even listening to me?" _

Oops there she goes... yelling at me,

"QUE?" I nearly shout taking one of my headphones off.

"Oh never mind! I think I hear your hermano calling me anyway."

My mother walks away leaving me to my music.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 _

I'_m draped in tight red silky lingerie. My brunette hair is curled and flowing neatly over my thin shoulders. If anyone were to walk by me they would have to stop and stare at me for a solid minute before continuing on there way. (Thats just how sexy I look right now...) A blonde haired woman wrapped in a white robe is sitting elegantly on top of a comfortable looking king sized bed. She isn't facing me and is unbeknownst to my presence in the room. My insides turn each step I take getting closer to her. My hand reaches her shoulder and as she turns around-_

"Hey S how was the math test?" My daydream of Majestic dancer and I was destroyed by Quinn's repulsively loud voice.

"Jesus Q! What are you doing? Trying to make me crap my pants? Were in a library for Christ sake were supposed to be quiet!" I try to restrain myself from shouting at Quinn, but that doesn't really work out so librarian hears my voice and lifts her bulging head from the book she was reading to give me an evil glaring look warning me to keep quiet.

"Sorry-jeez...just tell me how the test was..."Quinn whispers this time.

"So easy like always..." I say sarcastically in return.

"It was that bad?" Quinn exasperatedly says and takes a seat next to me.

"Yeah...you know Mr. T he really hates his classes."

I shrug and peak back at my History book.

"Ugh whatever you probably got an A anyway...knowing me I'll fail."

Quinn spat back and took out her own math book.

"I'm not that smart Q!"I retort.

"Yes you are! You're going to freakin NYU!"

"And you're going to Yale! Miss IV league!" I laugh because of how ridiculous she has always been the smartest person I have ever met.

"B-but I also got into Julliard..."

"Wait what?" Did I just hear that correctly is Quinn reconsidering going to Yale?

"Julliard?" I ask her with puzzled eyes.

"I want to be with Rachel when she follows her dreams in NYADA. I love to sing and dance...so I thought Julliard would be a better choice-"

It doesn't take me much longer to wrap my arms around Quinn, "Thats fantastic Q! Now we can all be in New York together."

Quinn's face broke out into a huge smile, "I'm so happy."

"Me too Q. When did you figure this all out?"

"Last night...I can't wait to tell Rach!"

"Wait...you haven't told Berry yet?"

"Its a surprise!"Quinn's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Woa... Berry is going to flip out...you realize that right?" Quinn blushes and nods.

"Oh I'm tots filming the Berry freakout...Quinn I'm so proud of you!"

I congratulate her again and then we both reside back to our work...after all it is finals next week.

After about another twenty minutes of looking over my history book and my notes I scan my eyes back to the list that I had been creating earlier. I continued to scribble down a few names that were consistently popping into my head.

Quinn started to wonder what the heck I was doing, "What's that?"

She points at the piece of paper I have been fiddling with. "A list..." I slowly say.

"A list of...?"

"Potential girls who could be Majestic Dancer."

Quinn snatches the list from my hand and grins, "Q do not tease me! Its not fair that you know who she is and I don't..." I pout and she ignores me completely.

"Sssh...don't get feisty with me you don't want Miss Bookworm to kick you out. Let me just look at the list...how are you even narrowing it down?"

"I know that she is tall, has blonde hair and blue eyes. I only can think of about ten girls in our grade who look like that. However, I also have to consider how old she is and then I'm trying to figure out-" I ramble on until Quinn interrupts me.

"Hmm... that's interesting and what made you cross off Stacy Becker?" Quinn holds up my list again waving it stupidly in my face.

"She's a heartless bitch...it can't possibly be her!"

Quinn smirked, "but she's tall...has blonde hair...blue eyes..."

My heart twisted in two, "Shut up Q its not her!"

Quinn laughed and then got up from her chair as the bell rang for next class, "I don't know S maybe she is..."

I knew she was saying that in a sarcastic tone...Majestic Dancer is not Stacy Becker it can't be the girl who fucking hates everyone's guts and pushed five people down a well in fifth grade.

"Fabray I hate you! I will figure this all out!"

Quinn winked and walked away, leaving me in the library again. Ugh I hate these double block studies.

As soon as Quinn left my phone went off,

_You look beautiful today ;)-Majestic Dancer_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_You look beautiful today ;)-Majestic Dancer _

-You can see me?

-Of course I can silly!

-Stalkeeeerr

-No I'm not!

-Yes you are! Where even are you?

-In the library xoxo ;)

"What the fuck?" I mutter and twist my head around in every direction to see if I could spot the mysterious blonde. My eyes scan over countless people, but nobody has the same physical description to Majestic Dancer.

-No you're not.

-Yes I am. Stop trying to look for me and focus on your history test next period ;)

-How do you even know that? And no you started this !

-Mhmm..you're right I did start this:) You know you should wear shorts more often...they do a wonderful job showing off your muscular toned legs xoxo

Oh my god where is she? This time I get up and start searching for her in the library. If she isn't at one of the study tables then she must be hiding near the books.

-Uh why did you get up?

-Oh I don't know...maybe to look for a mysterious blonde that won't reveal herself to me...

I'm determined now... I need to see more of Majestic Dancer... I want something more to satisfy these silly little day dreams.

-Not gonna happen sweetheart ;)

I'm looking down an aisle of books when one unexpectedly falls right in front of me. I jerk my head around to see if I could spot her, but there was no one in sight. Damn... did she really already leave?

-Did you leave?

-Yeah, but that book is for you :)

I pick up the book...(of course its a harry potter book)...lying right next to my feet and open it. Laying inside the first page is a pink and red twisted bracelet. The object looks strangely familiar, but I can't place what it is in my mind. Knowing Quinn she probably won't be much help either in telling me what it is.

-A bracelet?

-Yeah;) Do you like it?

-Its cute, but I think you made it a little too small.

It was true the bracelet could barely fit around my wrist. It looked like it was made for a small child.

-I did? Oops my mistake...let me make it up to you though ;)

-And how would you do that? :0

-you'll see xoxo

I sigh and return to my seat. Once again the librarian is looking at me like she is going to kill me. I ignore her and glance back at the long list of potential people who could be Majestic Dancer:

_Stacy Becker_

_Lizzie Rud_

_Melonie Aloza_

_Olivia Klad_

_Theresa Yun_

_Jessica Helen_

_Naya Rivera_

_Heather Morris_

I knew it couldn't be Stacy because she is a bitch. Jessica and Olivia are druggies... I don't think there is a time where there not drinking or smoking weed. Lizzie is always hyper and she has a boyfriend. Theresa is a slut...so I kind of hope its not her. I'm almost positive that Melonie has mano, she hasn't been in school in like a month. Naya isn't really blonde...although she is very attractive looking...too bad shes my cousin. Everyone else is a real possibly...especially the last name...Heather Morris...hmmm... oh shit... I think that's who Naya has a huge crush on. Damn. They would make a super sexy couple...

In annoyance and frustration of not catching Majestic Dancer and having successfully scratched off every person on the list I gather my belongings and head out of the library.

As I pass the librarian I finally notice what she is reading, "You do realize that 50 shades of grey is for people who have actually had the experience of sex." I chuckle and leave the librarian with shocked expression glued to her face.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 _

"Lopez stop masturbating to Britney Spears and open your door!" Quinn knocks furiously outside my room.

My Mom must have stupidly let her in the house, "It is open." I irritatingly reply and continue to stare absentmindedly at the ceiling.

Quinn storms inside without delay and is both frightened and alarmed by my sluggish appearance, "What happened to you? Are you okay?" She says in an bewildered tone.

"No." I bitterly condone while keeping my eyes away from her.

"What happened?" She asks again taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"I-I'm just confused..."

Quinn happily sighed and then smirked, "So this has to do with Majestic Dancer?" Quinn points at me and my distasteful look.

"Yes..."

I shamefully take out the familiar list and grudgingly hand it back to Quinn. "After writing down all those names I realized that none of them truly matched her description."

Quinn patted my shoulder, "I know sweetheart."

I roll my eyes...she honestly could just tell me who she is, "What makes it even worse is that she gives me all these clues and I still have no fucking idea who she is! Look at this!"

I hold up the bracelet that I received today to Quinn's face. "I have no freaking idea what it is and I know** YOU** wont tell me either! Even though **YOU** know who she is."

Quinn chuckles and I give her another weary and displeasing look. "Oh calm down Lopez it isn't so bad. You should try getting to know her instead of focusing on figuring out who she is. It will make this whole experience for you a bit more bearable. " Quinn advises me and admires the bracelet.

"Your right I guess."

Quinn confidently tosses her hair to the side, "Duh I'm always right."

I hear my mother's faint voice from downstairs bellowing something, "_I'm going out with Mrs. Pierce tonight Santana! I won't be back till 11." _

I could barely make out what she said and when I heard the front door slam close I turned to Quinn, "Did you hear what my Mom said?"

Quinn had a small blush creeping onto her face... it was strange to say the least, "Oh I don't know something about going out...and that she won't be back till tonight..."

"Figures...are you texting Rach? Is that why your blushing?"

"Uh-yeah thats it-I-its Rach." Quinn stutters and attempts to smile.

"Gross."


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 _

-So how are you making it up to me?

-Like I told you...you'll just have to wait and see ;)

-I honestly can't keep doing this...I think I might explode. But that's what you want isn't it? You want me to play your game.

-Games are always fun ;)

-Yeah I guess, but I normally like to play fair games.

-Are you accusing me of cheating?

-...Say if this was a 'game' I would have to accuse you of taking my team mate...Quinn from me.

-Surely you should have realized that Quinn was never originally on your side.

-My opponent obviously likes to play dirty ;)

-She does have the best moves.

-That's true...very true ;) If only I could show my opponent my own moves...

-And what would you possibly have to show for?

-Something that will surely blow your mind.

-Hmm...perhaps in the end I'll be too weak and take you up on that offer.

-I hope that you're right :)

My mother arrives home and sits on the couch next to me, "You're home! Where did you go again?" I ask considering that when she left the house I could barely understand what the hell she was saying.

"Oh I went out with some old friends." She informs me and then points at the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know some stupid show called Glee or something..." I automatically change the channel. The show is absolutely ridiculous...I have to warn Quinn to not watch it unless she actually enjoys unhealthy and sporadic plot lines between amazing character/actors.

"How was your night?" I ask now that I'm incredibly bored and there is nothing to watch anymore... "It was great, Mrs. Pierce is hilarious as always."

"Mrs. Pierce?"

The name is quite familiar in my head. Although, I just can't seem to put a finger on it.

"Yes Mrs. Pierce, you don't remember her?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't Mom... who is she?"


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_"Yes Mrs. Pierce...you don't remember her?" _

_"No...I'm afraid I don't Mom. Who is she?"  
_

My mother seems to not be at ease with my question. Rather she looks very annoyed and offended by it, "Oh well maybe you should listen to me more often sweetheart."

I sigh in annoyance...my Mom could seriously go on and on about why her hair is darker than mine or why we used to live in Lima Heights adjacent. She shouldn't blame me for zoning out every once in a while...

"Mami..."

My mother mumbles something in Spanish that I can't quite hear. I think she said something along the lines... that she is constantly talking to a wall...ay dios mio... she really needs to stop complaining.

"Mrs. Pierce used to be good friends with me when you were little. She was actually your dance teacher, until she moved to France because her husband got a job there...I think you were about eight at the time..."

* * *

"One two three four...one two three...and twirl! You guys are doing fantastic! Okay now one more time..."

The small dance class of fifteen third grade girls all twirled one final time in their brightly rainbow colored tootoos. When they were all finished they sat down on the floor in an indian style position waiting for their lovely dance teacher to send them out to their parents who were waiting to pick them up outside.

"Are you all ready for the big performance tomorrow?" Mrs. Pierce excitedly asked the class.

Most of the girls eagerly nodded in agreement, but a tiny brunette haired girl in the back didn't move an inch. In reality she was completely terrified for tomorrow. She was not at all prepared to perform in front of a large crowd of people. What if she messed up? Or tripped over her own feet? Her friends next to her weren't even the slightest bit afraid and she envied them.

"Now I want you all to get a good nights sleep tonight and be here at 12:00 A.M. Okay? Oh and before I forget...here are some chocolate chip cookies for all of you."

Mrs. Pierce passed around giant chocolate chip cookies for everyone to take on their way out. Some of the girls took a cookie and thanked her with a hug. They never really had a dance teacher that was as nice as Mrs. Pierce before. She closed the door to the dance room when there was all but three girls left. They were the usual three that Mrs. Pierce had to take home. She walked over to the chatty group of girls with the huge plate of cookies. The tiny brunette was the first to take her cookie. She smiled a very toothy grin...(she lost two baby teeth yesterday after all), "Thanks Mrs. P!" She mumbles as cookie crumbs cover her adorable face.

The blonde girl with hazel eyes and freckles next to her grabs three cookies with her chubby fingers, "Thank you Mrs. Pierce!"

"You're welcome Lucy."Mrs. Pierce said and then gave the girl next to Lucy a giant kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey do you want a cookie too?" The taller blonde girl with piercing blue eyes nodded and gave a hug and a kiss to her Mom.

"Thanks Mommy I love you."

"I love you too honey...did you all have fun today?"

The two blondes nodded, but the brunette once again remained still. Mrs. Pierce immediately could tell that something was terribly wrong with her. Throughout the entire class she wondered why the usually cocky first grader hadn't shown off her new dance moves to the class. She usually had to tell Santana to slow down and let the other girls try out a move for once.

"Santana...whats wrong?"

The brunette's body instantly froze and her eyes glued themselves to the floor. A hand reached over to hers and squeezed it tightly.

Brittany answered for her, "Santana is fighting with the nervous monster."

Brittany's voice was a replica of her Moms. They both had very soothing tones that expressed joy even in the saddest and scariest of moments.

Mrs. Pierce set the empty plate of cookies on the floor and knelt beside Santana, "Oh Santana theres nothing to worry about your going to do fantastic! Right Britt? Right Lucy?"

Brittany and Lucy both nod, encouraging Santana that everything was going to be okay. Santana didn't really know what to do. She kept her focus on the floor and shyly said, "I'm afraid I will mess everything up."

"You won't because I'll be on stage with you." Brittany spoke sweetly to her friend and even gave her a hug. Lucy copied Brittany and hugged the other side of Santana. Mrs. Pierce grinned at the three girls in a comforting embrace. They were such beautiful wonderful girls. She knew that they were all going to be terrific in the show tomorrow.

* * *

"I believe in you Santana you're going to be great!" Brittany whispered to Santana as they were getting ready to go on stage.

"I don't want to mess up Brittany." Santana's knees were shaking incredibly fast.

"You won't! I promise!"

Santana shook her head in disapproval, "No I don't think I can."

She started to make a move to run off the stage, but Brittany grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks, "Yes you can Santana! My Mommy and Lucy told you that you can do it!"

"I don't know Brittany..." Santana started to get embarrassed now. Why was she so scared?

"What if I told you that I had a surprise for you after it was over? Would you go on?"

Santana's chocolate colored eyes lit up with surprise and curiosity, "A surprise?"

"Yeah!"

Brittany giggled. "Okay."

Brittany grinned and then kissed Santana lightly on the cheek. Santana felt as though the "nervous monster" as Brittany had said yesterday was finally gone.

"Thanks Brittany."

"What for?"

Brittany was lost in tying her ballet shoes and the music that was playing. "For destroying the nervous monster." Santana hugged Brittany for a long time and as soon as they let go a soft hand went on both of the girls backs.

"Come on girls your about to go on! Don't be nervous Santana, have fun! Brittany baby be a star!"

Both girls beam at Mrs. Pierces encouraging words and walk gracefully onto the stage.

The girls performance was a total success. When they took there final bow Santana held onto Brittany's hand and whispered in her ear, "We did it."

Brittany shook her head and whispered back, "No, you did it..."

* * *

After the performance Santana hugged her parents and went over to find Mrs. Pierce to thank her for being her dance teacher this year. She found the tall blonde woman talking to Lucy who must have also thanked her. "Mrs. P!" Santana called and strutted her way towards the woman.

"Mrs. P I wanted to thank you for being my dance teacher this year." Mrs. Pierce beamed at Santana's sweet words and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome honey."

Santana gave Mrs. Pierce a card with a gift card inside, "You are the best teacher ever Mrs. P I hope I have you next year."

For a moment Mrs. Pierces face fell in dismay, but she covered it up quickly by hugging Santana again.

When they let go of one another Brittany running towards Santana with a bright smile plastered on her face, "Santana you were AH-MAZINnnn!"

Brittany stuck out a giant pink tulip in Santana's face, "Here's your surprise!"

Santana giggled at the pretty flower in her hand, "Thanks Brittany you were AH-Mazzzin too!"

"I knew you could do it San! You can do anything!" Brittany chanted proudly.

* * *

"Dance teacher?"

I question my mother as my mind continues to spin about my experience at dance classes so many years ago. All I could think about was how different Quinn was back then...but everything else is sort of a blur... There was definitely something I was missing about Mrs. Pierce, but I didn't know what...and it was too late to ask my mother about it because the phone just rang and she was now obviously talking up a storm with my Abuela. Figures the one time I actually want to listen to her she goes and talks to someone else...


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23 _

"Hey Q this time I used your key under the mat to get into your house...Q? Where are you?"

I wander the halls of Quinn's home. As I climb the stairs to where Quinn's bedroom is I see a glimpse of a half naked Berry sprinting off to the bathroom with a handful of clothes.

"Oh you got to be kidding me? When are you two not having sex?" I directly shout to Rachel. Her face turns just as red as a strawBerry. Haha get it?

I turn to the left from the top of the staircase and burst into Quinn's room. She was wrapped up in a yellow blanket and her hair was insanely ruffled. "Q can you even go a day without sex?"

I laugh as Quinn quickly tries to cover her face and body with the blanket on her dismantled bed. She groans and mumbles, "San why are you here?"

"I need to ask you a question..." I assertively reply.

Quinn groans again out of annoyance and angrily points to her dresser drawers, "Can you get me some clothes first. God I hope you didn't embarrass Rachel too much."

I pull open one of Quinn's drawers and hastily throw her a pair of jeans and a pink tshirt. "No of course not."

I say as innocently as possible. Quinn scoffs at me knowing just how not so innocent I am, "Yeah right San."

I turn around as she changes into the clothes. I note the several different forms of underwear tossed around the room and the broken lampshade in the corner. "You two must of had a wild night though."

"Shut up S."

At this point I turn myself back around to a not so naked Quinn. Thank god. Also, Berry reappears in actual clothes just in time as well. She slowly walks into the room in a nice dress, with a brush for her hair. "Oooo Berry you can't hide it...YOU'RE GLOWING!"

I mock her. Rachel gives me a somewhat amused and embarrassed look. Quinn's just throwing sharp daggers at me. "Can you just tell me why you're here ruining our wonderful Saturday?"

Quinn impatiently asks and motions Rachel to sit next to her. I decide it's best to just get on with it already. "Okay well yesterday my Mom came back home saying she went out with a woman named Mrs. Pierce. She said she was our old dance teacher...and it got me thinking..."

Rachel subtly gives Quinn a peculiar look.

Quinn clears her throat, "Thinking...about?"

"Well about dance classes when I was little...and I don't know I guess I don't really remember much, but her name is so familiar you know? It's like a lost memory or something. Ugh you know what never mind...I probably shouldn't have come over for that reason. Sorry I interrupted your sex date."

I scratch the back of my neck and awkwardly motion myself back towards the door.

"No wait S!" Quinn yells before I get the chance to even step foot out the door.

"You can't just leave! You made me get changed for this you bitch! Mrs. Pierce was our dance teacher and she took us to dance every week. She gave us those huge chocolate chip cookies all the time-"

Rachel cut off Quinn, "I went too! She was the best and she had a dau-"

Quinn covers Rachel's mouth awkwardly. I stared the both of them down with confused glares, "What?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Oh nothing... she was a really great teacher and after she left we started doing cheer leading...umm... that's all I remember!"

Quinn coughs and Rachel tries to fake one of her signature smiles. There obviously not telling me everything. Ugh bitches.

"Well okay thanks anyway..."

I try to sound annoyed and a bit depressed as I depart.

"I'll leave you two to your sweet lady kisses."

* * *

As soon as Santana leaves Quinn snatches her cellphone from underneath her bed. Rachel stands next to Quinn with her hands on her sides, "What are you doing? Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because its not my job to."

Rachel huffs in defeat as Quinn quickly types out a message on her phone.

-She's starting to figure you out. Maybe you should just tell her?

-No let her figure it out :) I want her to be the one surprised to see me again.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

A black shield desensed over my eyes. The light touch of her delicate hand around my small waist sent tiny shivers down my spine. This was her clever and affective way of "making it up to me." This is what I have been relentlessly waiting for all day long. She of course had taken me by surprise. I had just finished up with glee club and was heading back to my truck when I noticed a faint formation of a shadow next to me. As I turned myself around she somehow successfully blocked my vision with that goddamn blindfold. She then quickly led me into what must have been my truck and slowly trailed her long fingers down my spine. Her sensual voice encompassed my ears with utter grace and peacefulness, "You are so beautiful Santana."

She paused and even behind the barren mask of darkness I could tell she was intensely staring right at me. I pictured the most beautiful and exquisite bright blue eyes in the entire world...but I knew that even in my mind they still wouldn't be as perfect as they are in reality, "When are you going to realize who I am?"

My breathing rate rapidly increased as her foreboding question glued to the inside part of my brain. I could barely mutter out a response, "Soon."

I let the words fall unevenly out of my mouth. But how soon? And what was I thinking? I don't even have the slightest clue who she was.

Her fingers continued to run wildly over my now half naked body. I have never been more aroused in my entire life. I wanted desperately to see her and tell her that was beautiful too, "I-I can only do this one more time."

Instantly I felt all my senses escape me. What did she mean one more time? "What?"I tried to articulate even though I was shivering with excessive fear and astonishment.

"I can't keep doing this without you seeing me." She sadly whispered.

I could feel the aggressive press of her breasts tightly squeezing themselves on top of mine. I wanted to visibly see her gorgeous rambunctious twins. I would give anything for that chance.

"You need to figure it out quickly."

She huskily scolded and just like that two of her fingers snapped inside me. My world was turned upside down in a mere instant.

* * *

I had just finished my last final and graduation is only a week away. I still have no freaking clue who Majestic Dancer is. Our text messages continue to linger on, but there is only so much sexual tension that a text message can hold. My eyes wander the empty hallway at Mckinley High. Will I be able to figure out who she is before I graduate? I huff out a distressing breath and hurriedly make my way out of the school building. When I finally get outside Quinn is standing in the middle of the parking lot impatiently (obviously not patiently) waiting for me.

"Get in loser were going shopping!"

She barks and I can't help but laugh at her ridiculous use of a Mean Girl's quote.

"Whatever you say Q."

I swiftly step into her car and realize that there is no sign of Berry.

"Whats going on Q?"

I suspiciously ask. I left just a tiny hint of irritation under my breath. I know Quinn would never go anywhere without Berry and even if she did she would need her confirmation of what she was doing at least a week in advance. The Berry girl is cray cray what can I say?

"I thought you could use a little shopping spree that's all."

She focuses her attention back on the busy road. I hesitate to question her bizarre proposal again. It isn't until I notice the incredibly stern expression positioned on her face that I obliterate the idea all together. This was extremely unlike Quinn and I began to wonder if something actually happened between her and Berry. I would never admit to Quinn this but I actually imagined the two of them getting married one day and having kids of their own. I honestly hope the bitch didn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. I sat there in silence contemplating the issue and then my own while we continued to make our way to the mall. I fiddled with my red painted nails and flattened out my thin white dress. I then pulled off the mysterious bracelet from my wrist that Majestic dancer had so easily given me a few weeks ago. I still couldn't decipher the piece of jewelry. There was probably so many mysteries behind the bracelet that I'm just too clueless to figure out.

As I held the red string colored jewelry I wondered its possible meaning and significance...

* * *

"¡Santana veteaquí!"

Mrs. Lopez hollered from downstairs in their very elaborate Spanish styled tiled kitchen. Two blonde guests had just arrived for dinner and Santana was taking her sweet time getting ready. Once the guests sat around the dinner table Santana finally skipped into the dining room with a dark red flowery printed dress on. Even at the small and tender age of eight she was the cutest child anyone has ever laid eyes on. She took a seat by Brittany who almost looked as though she was going to be sick. Santana kept her eyebrows raised at her in suspicion and alarm. She had never seen her best friend in such a state before. "Santana stop playing with your hair it looks fine."

Mrs. Lopez informed her as she put some spicy rice onto her plate. The brunette continue to glance at Brittany who was already devouring her food. Brittany absolutely loved Mrs. Lopez's cooking but that still didn't so easily take away the odd behavior that Santana clearly sensed. Halfway through dinner Mrs. Pierce looked up knowingly at Mrs. Lopez giving her a signal and then began to speak, "Santana?"

"Yes Mrs. Pierce?"

"Brittany and I would like to say something to you if that is alright?" Santana nodded and smiled. She loved when the Pierces told her and her mom a story. They would laugh endlessly at their wonderful tales of traveling the world and going to amusement parks like Disney World. Santana hasn't really traveled anywhere but hoped that in the future Brittany and her could travel everywhere together. Brittany wanted to go to Australia and see the kangaroos and Santana wanted to go to Mexico and visit her Padre's familia. "In about a week Brittany and I will be moving to France to live with Mr. Pierce..."

Silence was all Santana heard as Mrs. Pierce's mouth continued to move up and down in a slow motion trying to explain everything to her. Brittany kept her pretty head down in dismay as Santana's reaction went from shock to devastation. One look at Brittany's equally saddened face made Santana abruptly and rudely leave the room.

Santana ran to her bedroom and slammed the door closed. A few minutes later a faint knock was heard on the door, "Santana?" Brittanys soft voice chimed from outside the locked door. Santana wiped her tear filled eyes and stuffy nose on her giant pillow. She checked in the mirror to see if there were any signs of tears. Nope just red swollen eyes. She then extended open the door for Brittany.

"Hi."

Brittany without giving Santana time to run back to her bed enveloped her into a giant hug. Brittany honestly didn't want to leave her best friend, but she also missed her Daddy who had been living in France for a little over a year. She really wanted to be closer to him...and so did her mom.

"Santana are you crying?"

Brittany moved closer to the hunched over brunette.

Santana sniffled out a low, "Yes." and then stuffed her face back into her pillow.

Santana was terribly embarrassed she didn't want Brittany to see her like this.

"San please don't cry." Brittany held onto Santana trying to help stop the tears stinging her innocent and very beautiful mocha colored eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much S. You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend."

Brittany squeezed Santana into a tighter embrace and then after a few moments handed Santana the red bracelet.

"This is for you."

Brittany placed the bracelet gently onto Santana's palm. "Something for you to remember me by."

Even through her tears Santana couldn't help but genuinely smile at Brittany. "Promise will still be friends? Even after you leave Lima?" Santana asked. "I pinky promise."

Brittany extended her pinky around Santana's. It wasn't until a month later that Santana would soon let the memories of the them together slip away.

* * *

"Santana what is taking you so long?"

Mrs. Lopez was waiting for her daughter to come downstairs so that they could to get to Abuela's house for her seventieth birthday party.

"Okay Mami!" Santana sprinted to their car and jumped into the back seat. "Ready?"

Mrs. Lopez asked as she buckled her seatbelt. "Si Mami!"

Santana chirped and then realized that Brittany's bracelet had fallen off her wrist. She unbuckled her seatbelt and started searching for it under the car seat. Mrs. Lopez didn't realize that little Santana didn't have her seat buckle on and Valentino sitting in the front was too busy listening to music to remind her. Evidently as soon as they turned a corner a white car with flashing headlights collided with the Lopez's car. Shards of glass and high pitched yells was the last thing Santana heard.

* * *

"Santana is awake and very fortunate to be alive. If it wasn't for her bending over underneath the seat I doubt she would have been able to dodge the glass from the passenger window."

Mrs. Lopez was lying down in her own hospital bed she had survived the car crash with a very nasty bruise on her head. Valentino was also only left with a few bruises. "She broke her arm and a few ribs. We are taking very good care of that.."

Mrs. Lopez relived that her daughter was okay beamed, "Thank you-thank you so much! When can I see her?"

The doctor sat Mrs. Lopez slowly back down on the hospital bed, "There is one more thing...the car crash caused much trauma for your daughter and usually when incidents like this happen patients experience memory loss or brain damage. We won't know for sure until she wakes up."

Mrs. Lopez's face fell in shock, "What are you saying? That she wont know who I am?"

"No thats not what I'm saying. She may just not remember a few things that happened in the last year. The mind is very complex and even if she were to regain some memory some unfortunately may never return. What matters now is that your daughter is okay. We will take the appropriate steps of action when she wakes up."

* * *

"Mami what happened?" Santana softly questioned her mother as she confusingly looked at her surroundings.

"Oh mi cariño nothing happened everything is fine you just fell down a flights of stairs." Santana reached for her head and patted it, "My head really hurts Mami."

"I'm so sorry cariño everything is going to be okay." Valentino gave his mother a strange look and pulled her away from Santana for a few moments as a few doctors examined her, "Why did you lie to her? We got into a car accident..."

Mrs. Lopez shook her head, "I don't want her to get scared you know enough has happened in the past year. With your father leaving us and then her best friend moving to France..."

Valentino nodded but was still unsure if he exactly agreed with his mothers decision. Mrs. Lopez turned back to Santana who was fidgeting in the bed trying to get the IV cord out of her, "Stop Santana you cant touch that!"

"Mami why do you have a big bruise on your forehead? Did you fall down the stairs too?"

Mrs. Lopez shook her head and replied, "No no... I was trying to catch you and then..."

* * *

"Quinn!" I yelled sternly from the passenger seat.

"Turn the car around..."

Quinn's eyebrows squinted in looming confusion, "What? Why?"

"I need us to go to your place."


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

"Santana are you okay?"

Quinn kept driving in the same direction and I was getting increasingly irritated.

"Turn the goddamn car around Q!" My never ending yelling and increasing rage made Quinn finally understand the message I was trying to relay to her. She quickly turned down a side street and started heading in the direction of her place.

"I don't understand what the giant rush-"

When we pulled up to Quinn's driveway I jumped out of her car. Without any hesitation I hauled my ass to Quinn's room and scanned the top of her white dresser for a particular picture that I had seen a million times before.

"...here it is..." I held the photo in my hand with awe.

Quinn caught up with me, her arms were crossed over displaying her displeased mood, "Santana what the hell is your problem? You can't just expect me to take you to my house and then let you go through my stuff-"

I shoved the framed picture into Quinn's face and pointed excitedly at the woman that my mother had briefly talked about with me, "So that's Mrs. Pierce?"

My eyes widen in awe at the elegant blonde haired woman who in the photo was standing side by side all the students in my dance class. She looked oddly familiar and yet very distant in my mind. Almost as if I knew her from somewhere other than dance. I glance at Quinn, her face was unreadable and I still didn't understand why. I try finding myself in the picture. Of course I'm standing next to Quinn our smiling faces side by side each other and our matching red and pink tutus. I then notice another blonde girl behind Quinn sticking her fingers up to make bunny ears behind our heads. I grin at how silly but then also how pretty she was. She was adorably cute and it seemed like we were close. I mean lets be serious I would never let someone do that to me...unless I actually liked them.

"Quinn?" Quinn's face was slightly more tense than it was in the car. She was clutching her phone almost expecting to make a call. I wanted to ask my own burning question but knew that in order to do so I had to figure out what the hell was bothering her.

"What's going on with you and Berry?"

Quinn pursed her lips, obviously I had hit the root of her problems.

"We had a fight..."Quinn murmured her eyes narrowing to the floor.

"You guys barely fight...Q what happened?"

"I told her my plan to go to New York with her. She thought I was crazy and acting like how she was with Finn giving up my own dreams to be with her. I tried to explain but she left before I could..."

Quinn was now crying so I hugged her and wiped the unnecessary tears from her eyes, girls like Quinn so pretty and warm hearted really shouldn't be seen crying, it just isn't right, "Quinn listen to me. She's probably just upset that you didn't tell her sooner. You want this right? This is your dream?"

Quinn nodded, "It's my dream to be with Rachel and become a lawyer."

"Well then that's what you have to tell her. You're not getting rid of any of your dreams you're only making them come true." Quinn flashed a small smile and then brushed her tear sunken face on my shirt, "Thanks S."

I let go of Quinn, she looked instantly more relaxed so I decided to go ahead and pick up the photo again, "Now may I ask you a question?" Quinn's eyebrows squinted as she saw me holding up the photo.

"Who is this?" I pointed to the beautiful blonde girl behind us in the group dance class picture.

Quinn swallowed, her eyes never drifitng from the photo, "Thats uh Brittany. We were really good friends till she moved...to um France or something..."

My face blushed at the sound of the girl's name . I wasn't sure why exactly because I didn't really know who she was but when I looked at Quinn she was cleverly smirking at the photo.

"Brittany..."I softly say my mind in a sort of daze. I didn't really remember the girl but something about her told me that there was more to learn about her...

Quinn subtly nodded, "mhmm."

Quinn turned away but I still had my eyes glued to the photo. I looked at how happy I was and wondered why I never finished with dance. "Q? Who are you texting?"

Quinn kept tapping away at her phone, "oh just my mom..."

_Quinn's POV_

-She asked me about our dance photo and you but still doesn't have a clue.

-What did she exactly ask you?

-Who the girl doing the bunny ears behind us was lol

-Oh haha and what did you say?

-I said it was you...Brittany...

-And she didn't say anything else? Does she know who I am?

"Quinn who are you texting? If you want to see Rachel then lets go sorry that I wanted to come here I just had this weird urge to see this photo for some reason."

-She still doesn't have a clue.

"Okay S we can go. But can you come with me? I kind of need someone with me when I go." I say sort of frightened of how Rachel will react.

"Of course Q."

I brightly smile at Santana. She isn't always terrible and mean like everyone perceives her to be. I think deep down she is the most beautiful and kind hearted person I know. In all honesty she is the greatest friend a girl can ask for, "Thanks S."

-I think its time for plan B.

Which is why in order to give back this gift of friendship that she has so kindly bestowed upon me I need to follow Majestic Dancer's plan.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

_ Quinn's POV_

-Are you there yet?

-I just got here.

-And you're positive Santana's not home.

-Positive. She would never miss the opportunity for an all you can eat dinner special at Breadsticks.

-Good, now just make sure you do everything exactly the way I told you to.

-Got it! You can count on me :)

I move toward the Lopez's red and black framed front door and ring the doorbell. My favorite lady in the entire world answers the door in a matter of seconds. She is literally just an older version of Santana, except her cooking is so much better than San's. Mrs. Lopez smiles brightly when she notices that it's me and nearly strangles me with a signature Lopez hug.

"Hi Quinn! How are you? I thought Santana was with you tonight." I chuckle at the thought of actually accompanying Santana on her very busy scheduled food endeavors.

"No I'm afraid not Mrs. Lopez. I'm not as big a fan of Breadsticks as Santana is."

Mrs. Lopez rolls her eyes, probably due to her daughters ridiculous habits, "She is such a handful sometimes."

I don't even attempt to disagree with her statement, "So what brings you here Q? Trying to steal some of last nights leftovers? Or have you come over to tell me that my daughter is straight now...because I've known my whole life that the girl is ga-"

I laugh a little remembering when I dropped by the Lopez's house a year ago to try to help Santana tell her mother that she was gay, "No no it isn't that. The reason why I'm here is well...I wanted to ask you a question. Would it be possible if I came in?"

Mrs. Lopez opens the door wider and graciously let me inside. She goes into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. I follow and mimic her actions.

"I'm all ears Quinn." She peers at me with an attentive stare.

I ask very straightforwardly, "I was wondering if San remembers who Brittany Pierce is..."

A moment of silence broke out as Mrs. Lopez's eyes widened. "I-I don't...I'm not sure..."

Mrs. Lopez's face marked utter confusion, "You don't know?"

Valentino strides through the living room obviously aware of what we were talking about, "Yeah Mami you don't know?" He repeats my own comment and then stands next to his Mother and draws out a hovering and controlling glare.

Mrs. Lopez clears her throat, "Santana doesn't remember."

She states very clearly, but then Valentino takes it upon himself to interrogate her even further.

"And why is that Mami?" Valentino dismisses.

"Because Santana got into an accident when she was younger."

"An accident?" I question in a very concerning tone. I had never heard Santana mention getting into an accident. Although I wouldn't be surprised for her to not tell me. It took me forever to get her to tell me she was gay. After maybe the 1000th time catching her peaking at my boobs I told her to cough up and tell me that she was gay. That's one way to make someone come out of the closet.

"It was a car-" Valentino sputtered until Mrs. Lopez intervened, "She fell down the stairs and the doctors said that she suffered from minor brain damage. Which meant that she forgot a few things that had happened from the year. She as I am aware... has very little knowledge of dance."

Mrs. Lopez states as my mouth set open in shock, "I-wow S never told me that."

"She doesn't remember too much about it unfortunately." Mrs. Lopez informs me, but I could still see Valentino waver with a very distraught look towards his mother.

A timer beeps in the kitchen and Mrs. Lopez hurriedly gets up from her seat and announces, "Oh I'm so sorry Quinn but I have to get back to cooking my enchiladas. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? I know you and Rachel were having some trouble the other day..."

"Oh no that was all and no everything is great now with Rachel and I..."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Santana was very worried for you too I know she would never admit it but she was. I'll let San know that you came by!"

"Adios Mrs. Lopez!"

I say kindly as I make my way to the door. Finding it quite odd that Mrs. Lopez didn't mention anything about Brittany or Mrs. Pierce. As I'm about to step outside Valentino shoves his muscular arm in front of mine. I swear if I wasnt so gay and 100% in love with Rachel I'd drag Valentino into my bed in a heartbeat. That boy was so freaking hot...I think it will always drive me insane,

"Hold up a sec Q."

"Whats up?" Obviously Mrs. Lopez was hiding something from me and Valentino was going to be the one to tell me the truth.

"She didnt fall down the stairs..." He deadpanned. His face was marked with a mixture of anger and the still growing annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"We all got into a car accident."

"What?"

Valentino told me all the details from that day. He even discussed his mother and her decision to lie to protect Santanas feelings. A part of me understood where Mrs. Lopez was coming from but another part of me said how wrong it was to keep it from her all this time. When Valentino finished relaying all the surprising new information to me I said, "Do you think there is any possible way for to remember?"

"Perhaps but its doubtful. I mean she did remember that our Dad left us..."

"But nothing about Brittany?"

Valentino quirked his sexy eyebrow (yes it was sexy don't judge me or tell Rachel) at me like I was insane, "What is this about Q?"

"Um nothing...I-just." I stuttered trying to compose myself, but failing miserably.

"Come on I told you all that shit now tell me whats going on here. Its quite spontaneous of you to come her and randomly ask that question to my mom. I'm awfully surprised that she didn't refuse to answer it."

Valentino scoffed and I realized now that I was sort of screwed.

"Fine, just promise me that you won't say a word to San about this got it?"

He laughed, "Q how long have you known me? Please... I'm her brother of course I won't tell her anything."

"Good now let me tell you about Majestic dancer..."

"Who?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

_Quinn's POV_

"I don't think either of us were expecting her to be in a car accident."

"It was quite unexpected... no wonder why she can't..."

She clears her throat for a brief moment and then surmises, "I think it's time for plan C."

I raise my eyebrows in great interest, "Oh really? Does this mean we need to go on a little shopping spree? I never did get to go..."

"Of course, but first make sure you tell Rachel where we are going. I don't want to get on her bad side when I haven't even met her yet."

She softly giggles and I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Come on let's go to the mall now before it's time for you to leave."

_Santana's POV_

"Hey Mami I'm going to Quinn's house I'll be back before twelve."

My mother shakes her head as if I'm planning to do something incredibly illegal, "No you're not. We are having guests over for dinner tonight."

"What? Quinn and I were supposed to watch a movie and-"

"No Santana." My mother sternly orders and simultaneously points at me to set the table for the "guests" that were coming to dine with us this evening. These "guests" are either her business partners or Valentino's new girlfriend's parents. Knowing my mom it may quite possibly be both.

After setting the table I grudgingly text Quinn back saying I can't come over her house. She responds with an unsurprising gleeful response,

-Oh well I guess I'll just have to invite Rachel over. She wants to show off the new thong that she bought me and we're probably going to...

_Incoming text..._

-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CANCELING YOUR PLANS WITH Q TONIGHT. AS MUCH AS YOU AND HER WANT TO GOSSIP AND WATCH GREYS ANATOMY OR WHATEVER YOU TWO TROUBLE MAKERS WATCH. I KNOW THAT SHE WOULD RATHER BE WITH ME. NO OFFENSE TO YOU OR ANYTHING SAN YOU ARE A LOVELY FRIEND!-Rachel

I dont even bother finishing Quinn's perverted text message or responding back to loud mouthed Berry...I mean honestly does she not realize that her response was in all caps? I simply shut off my phone and head up to my room. I lay down on my bed, close my eyes, and try to relax. Unfortunately, my mind sadly makes it impossible for me to do so. It continues to revolve back to my sexual frustration...Majestic Dancer.

I went to Breadsticks a few days ago to try to get my mind off of her for at least a minute, but even that didn't work. To be honest nothing was working. I really wish I could put together the clues that she has been giving me...but I just can't.

What does a flimsy tulip and bracelet got to do with me and her anyway?

I pathetically sigh at my circumstances and out of annoyance throw one of my pillows across the room. The large pillow crashes into my lamp, which causes it to fall steadily to the ground. The lamp's dim light bulb cracks and shards of glass scatter everywhere on the floor.

Great... now I probably have to clean all that up.

After the loud and sudden crash, Valentino sprints into the room with a concerned look on his face, "What was that?" He shouted and then turned his face toward the mess I created.

"San? What is going on?" He pesters me with questions.

"S? I-" He pauses and then sits at the end of my bed where I lay motionless with my other pillow tucked underneath my arm.

"S...are you mad or something?"

"I'm more frustrated than mad." I corrected him and he nodded like he understood what I was going through.

"S you need to just be patient."

"Valentino you know I can never be 'patient.' Plus you have no idea what I'm going through at the moment."

I roll my eyes at my older brother pathetic advice. He's never been really good at comforting me or giving out helping tips. Before I was with Katie I tried asking him how I could get a hot girl to go out with me. He responded to my question by shrugging and telling me to just get the girl really drunk.

Valentino stares off for a while and then comments, "Okay so maybe I don't exactly know whats going on in your life. What this really comes down to is that you can't get overly frustrated about anything. You also can't just break things for the heck of it...it's not healthy."

"Yeah well...I don't know what to do. I kind of feel like its all my fault...I can't figure anything out." I sigh heavily and Valentino puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't all your fault S. Trust me...everything will work out eventually."

For some reason what he was telling me sounded actually believable. Almost like he-

My mother's excited voice rings from downstairs, "Valentino y Santanita our guests are here."

Valentino gets up and pulls out my favorite red summer dress from my walk in closet, "I think you should wear this tonight."

I give him a puzzling look. He did sort of make me feel better, I flash a small smile and agree with him, "Okay."

He winks and then disappears from my room.

I think I may quite possibly have the weirdest brother in the entire world.

* * *

As I'm changing I hear eruptions of laughter from downstairs, "Jeez how many people are even here?" I mutter as I zip up the back of the dress. Once I check my hot self in the mirror I stride downstairs and make my way into the dining room where all the noise is coming from.

My eyes widen when I only see two guests sitting down besides my mother and brother. Before I can even register who the guests are my mother introduces them, "Santana you finally came downstairs. This is Mrs. Pierce and her lovely daughter Brittany."

"Uh...hi."  
My voice comes out very shaky as my gaze fixates on the two guests.

My mother gestures me to take a seat, but the only part of my body that is really capable of moving at the moment are my eyes.

Thank god for my brother and his strategic telepathic knowledge of when I am in need of his assistance. He pulls out a chair for me and I somehow manage to sit my butt down...

Mrs. Pierce I easily recognized. She honestly didn't look any different from the group dance photo in Quinn's room. She smiled brightly at me as I took my seat, "Hi Santana! Do you remember me?"

I nod, "You were my uh dance teacher when I was younger?"

Mrs. Pierce grins, "Yes that's right. My you have grown and into quite the beautiful young lady. You're mother's description of you did not do you any justice."

My mother laughs and then the two of them continue to talk about whatever I had interrupted. Those two together were so friggin loud...I may need an advil.

Once I finished talking to Mrs. Pierce my eyes returned to the spectacle next to her. Her daughter, Brittany. My heart was beating erratically out of my chest as I gazed at her. She had to quite possibly be the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on. She looked very similar to her mother, with her long blonde cascading hair down to her shoulders in light curls and her cute button nose that perfectly shaped her face. Brittany also had her eyes fixated at me, her bright blue orbs were hidden behind a pair of short framed glasses. I wondered if she was the same Brittany in the dance photo... But most importantly I wondered why I was getting so nervous and excited around her.

"Hello Santana." Brittany speaks softly almost in a whisper. I'm confused why that is...it was exceptionally difficult to hear her. None the less I give her a kind nod, "Nice too meet you."

She just simply smiles back at me, and I rub my sweaty palms on my knees.

What has gotten into me? Can I ever act normal in front of people?

My mother soon serves us all dinner. There aren't much words exchanged between Brittany and I...I think mostly because our mothers were in charge of the entire conversation while we ate. My mother mostly talked about Valentino and college, Mrs. Pierce discussed her experience in France and how she was happy to be back in America. I wondered if that's why Brittany wasn't speaking...could she only speak a little bit of English? Did she have a cold? Either way it was difficult to start up a conversation with our mothers blabbering away and Valentino giving me weird looks throughout dinner. At one point he nudged me in the shoulder.

When I had enough of the awkwardness and my head was starting to hurt I informed my mother, "Mami may I please be excused?"

My mother waves me off and I clear my plate. I offer to take Brittany's and she without saying a single thing hands me over her finished plate. Valentino follows me into the kitchen with everyone else plates. While we are loading the dishwasher he says, "Why aren't you talking? Usually you are always snobby towards guests."

This is completely true usually I go as far as figuring out what color underwear the guests are wearing.

I don't know I guess there was something about Brittany A.K.A. the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen that made me not want to be rude. I didn't want to frighten her...I think I may have been too nervous and shy to talk.

"I don't know. I don't really know her that well I guess." Valentino gives me another suspicious stare.

"What the heck? What has gotten into you today? I'm heading upstairs. Why don't you talk to her! God!" I explode on him and storm away from the kitchen not even attempting to go back through the dinning room area.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28 _

_Santana's POV_

Once I entered my room I check my phone for any messages.

_Three new messages..._

_One from Quinn_:

-Woaah Lopez you are weak...you left me:p. Haha guess I grossed you out too much.

_One from Rachel:_

_Picture message..._

I can't help but laugh at my two idiot friends.

The picture shows Rachel and Quinn side by side on Quinn's couch with a bowl of popcorn in their laps and a huge sign written in black sharpie next to them that read SANTANA.

My laughs die down when out of the corner of my I see a scrunched up thong underneath the pillow by the sign.

Yup they just had sex.

I text them back quickly...

-Cute. But really you two? Control yourselves and get whoevers wet thong away from my precious name. What has my name ever done to you? It doesn't deserve to be coated with faberry sex. Yes I just smashed you guyses names together. Ew you twoo are way to cute to even function.

_One message from Majestic Dancer: _

-Hii xoxo

My face breaks out into a huge smile seeing a message from her.

-Hi back xo

-Hey San how are you? Hows Quinn's?

-I didn't go. My mom invited guests over instead. She likes to do that sometimes without telling me.

-How is it?

-It's okay...aside from the fact that the girl that's here didn't really talk.

-Oh really? How old is the girl?

-She is our age. She moved here from France with her mom recently.

-And you didn't talk to her? At all?

My eyebrows rise in suspicion at all of Majestic dancer's questions.

-No I didn't. I didn't know if she spoke English well enough to. Whats with all the questions?

-Just wondering...can't a girl wonder whats going on?

-I suppose.

-So was she pretty?

-Hmm there you go again...

-Answer the question! Come on you can be honest with me :)

-Grr. fine. Yeah she was really pretty.

-Oh wow. What did she look like?

-Blonde hair and blue eyes...

-Hmm... looks like I have some competition?

-No way! I'm going to figure out who you are. I want what we have to be real.

-Me too.

-I'll figure it out.

-You better S do you need another clue?

-Maybe... is that a possibility?

-Perhaps but honestly I don't think you need one. Just think about the past a bit.

-Like as in who you are from back then?

-Yeah...exactly. You can do it :) I believe in you Santana.

-Thanks. I'll figure it out...I promise I will. I have to.

-So where are you now?

-In my room?

-And you left the girl downstairs all alone? I would have slapped you!

-Hey calm down! I'm a busy person.

-Mhmm sure! Go talk to her sheesh! Shes probably bored out of her mind! Go to her.

-Fine I'll talk to you later xoxo

-Bye S and be nice ;)


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

When I descended downstairs the first thing I notice is my brother and Brittany engaging in a very intense conversation and my mother and Mrs. Pierce are outside sitting on the porch with martini glasses in their hands chatting away.

Well I guess I was wrong...she clearly speaks very good English and my brother is a complete douche, (but I already knew that). He's like flirting with the poor girl what the hell? Ugh I'm just going to go back upstairs now this has just gotten incredibly awkward.

"Hey Santana! You decided to come back down after your little hissy fit!"

I immediately shove an evil death stare at Valentino. He doesn't seem to care and pats the seat next to me, "Brittany and I were just talking about you."

"Oh really?" I try to say through gritted teeth. So much for trying to escape back upstairs.

Brittany stared directly at me and smiled brightly, her lips curving into the perfect shape.

"He told me how you got into NYU." Her voice was still very soft. The only way I can describe it is that she wasn't speaking clearly enough, it just wasn't fully there.

"Yeah I did." I nodded. Why were they talking about that? Ugh I guarantee my brother embarrassed the absolute crap outta me.

"That's fantastic you must be very proud of yourself." Brittany is now beaming and I can't help but smile back in return.

"Thank you." I sincerely say in return.

Valentino abruptly speaks up, "I brought it up because Brittany here got into Julliard."

Brittany blushes and my eyebrows move up in awe, "Wow that's uh impressive. "

The girl is hot and smart? Shes like the perfect combo. Alright she obviously has to have a boyfriend.

"Uh thanks." She begins to now shyly smile and I can't help but feel goosebumps rise on my arm. She was so gorgeous even when she blushes.

Valentino rises from his seat, "Oh you know what I think Mami is calling me...I should go see whats up." He's lying through his teeth the little prick. He quickly disappears and now its just her and I.

I decide to make conversation before my entire body explodes, "So Julliard? Any particular reason?"

"I love New York." She simply states. Not going into any detail whatsoever.

"I do too. Last year we had our glee competition there. I instantly fell in love...I honestly believe its where all my dreams will come true. How did you like McKinley high for half the year? It must have been difficult moving here all the way from France."

Now I'm just rambling god what is wrong with me sometimes?

"It was but I'm glad its coming to an end soon. Graduation is only a few days away..." There is a tiny morsel of sadness in her eyes and the way she disclosed her thoughts about moving and school almost ending makes me wonder how awful the kids at McKinley treated her. She is after all a foreign exchange student.

"I wish I knew that you were here sooner I could have shown you around." I really meant what I said. Popularity and all that other shit hasn't seemed to matter to me anymore.

"You did bump into me that one time..." She confesses and her cheeks turn into a light pick color and her perfect sparkling blue eyes drooping down.

"I-I did?" I stutter and try to look as confused as possible.

She softly laughs and nods, "Yes I think you may have been late to something. You were walking like really fast and you uh had your phone in your hand..."

She shakes her hand around trying to explain that it wasn't a big deal for her, "Nobody really knew who I was or what I was doing there. Its really okay. I was also taking a lot of classes to help with the credits so I was too busy to even talk to people outside of class."

My palms begin to feel sweaty again and I honestly felt really bad for what Brittany had to go through. The girl should have gotten special treatment for being at a new school but instead got pushed around and treated like she was a nobody. Figures that McKinley High would do that.

"I'm really sorry about that...I hope we can be friends and maybe even hang out before we go away to college." I knew that I had to apologize it was only fair that I did. I mean obviously my heart belonged with Majestic Dancer but for some reason I wanted to get to know Brittany better. I obviously had no chance with her anyway. If I even attempted to flirt with Brittany I'd be sent to out of my league country before any words of protest escaped my mouth.

"I'd like that very much."

She replies her long fingers pulling a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears.

I knew instantly from the way she said it that she really meant it.

* * *

"Valentino would you hurry up already? Its my last final and I need a ride to school."

"Alright hermana jeez let me get my wallet." My brother rummages through several drawers in the kitchen and finds his wallet.

"Alright now we can go..." Were in the car together and he's teasing me for wearing my old sweatshirt that I got from vacation to Disney world a few years ago.

"Its like eighty degrees outside San why are you wearing that?"

"Because I was too lazy to change. I have a shirt on underneath I'll take it off right now okay?"

As I pull off my sweatshirt, the bracelet around my wrist falls on the car seat floor. As I lower my head to grab it, my brother yells, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

A sudden boom and a frightening scream escape from my mouth but weirdly enough everything in my head everything just feels like de ja vu.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

My fucking head hurts...agh..what happened?

It's incredibly difficult to open my eyes... it feels as if someone stapled them shut. I regain my vision slowly, and when my eyes fully open I notice my mother's tear filled face hovering over me.

"Oh Santana you're awake! You're okay, everything is fine." She softly says in my ear as she rests my head up on a pillow.

I hear my brother's easily recognizable booming voice in the background, "Mami let me do the talking..."

My Mom hesitantly takes a few steps away from me as my brother moves forward, he has a large band aid covering his left eye, "Hey S."

I point at the ugly band aid, he indifferently shrugs and explains, "I had to get stitches, but I'm fine."

He tries to say as normally as possible, but I can sense that something bad must have happened. The last thing I remember my brother obnoxiously yelling at the driver next to us and my own ear splitting screams. "Do you know why you're here?" No I have no flipping idea why I'm here? What is here anyway? Am I in a hospital?

"No...what happened?" I shakily reply. My throat is very scratchy and it's almost impossible to formulate words to his question. Valentino notices that I'm in some pain and hands me a cup of water. That's when I notice the Iv in my arm. Jesus what happened?

"We were in a car crash S. A guy spilled his freaking coffee all over himself and rammed right into us. They had to revive you three times just to get your heart rate going again."

A tear escapes his eye and then he suddenly hugs me, "I was so afraid that I lost you S. I didn't want to lose my sister." He's really upset and wraps his arms around me tighter. But not too tight since he didn't want to crush me either.

My mother's crying behind him and I gesture her to come over to join in the hug as well. It must have been so scary for them to have witnessed this and for me all it felt like was a long ass sleep.

After maybe ten minutes of hugging them both I tell my brother, "Your new car must be totaled now."

My brother just laughs as he lets go of me, "Yeah it is, but don't worry Mami is going to sue the bastard."

My mom encouragingly nods, "Oh yes just like the last time."

"Wait what?" I sit up straighter in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

My brother claps and says, "Smart! Tell her now after all she did almost die."

Valentino walks to the chair next to the bed while my mother whips out her pocketbook and phone. Ignoring the comment she had accidentally made. "Excuse me? Mami explain!"

I try to shout but obviously my voice is still weak. My mother turns around her mouth opens to respond but then a doctor abruptly comes in before she can answer. The doctor checks everything and says that it was a really close call for me. He says I am allowed not allowed to leave till Thursday because I have a serious concussion. At that point I should be okay enough to go to graduation.

When he finally leaves I ask my mother again, "What do you mean by 'last time'?" My mom shifts around the room for another minute and my brother rolls his eyes impatience. She's stalling for a bit but when she returns to my bedside she asks, "Do you remember when you fell down the stairs?"

I laugh at the faint but also unrecognizable memory, "Yeah I do...I broke so many bones and was in the hospital for weeks."

My mother shakes her head, "Well I lied to you. You see that was when you, your brother, and I were all in a car accident. I didn't want you to get scared at the time because you were only eight sweetheart. You lost a lot of your memory after too and I-"

My face drops in shock, "I lost my memory?"

I'm absolutely baffled at my mother as she continues to try and explain, "You were only eight S and I didn't want you to become depressed. We all lost someone..."

"You mean Dad?" I defiantly ask.

"Yes that was the year he walked out on us and then the Pierces left for France. I'm actually quite surprised that you and Brittany are talking again though."

My mother tries to lighten the mood but only causes more confusion for me. A shier sting of pain unexpectedly erupts in my brain. I yell in pain and hold my head with both my hands.

"Aaaoow."

"Here have some ice S. The doctor wants you to rest. We shouldn't be springing up so much new information on you.."

Hmph yeah no kidding. Valentino puts a very cold ice pack on my head to ease the pain.

I don't pay much attention to what my brother said but focus on the name Brittany,

"Brittany Pierce? The same Brittany I was friends with at dance?" I ask questionably.

I'm now forgetting about how frustrated I am with my mother for not telling me the truth when I was younger. "Yes..."

She nods but turns her glance to Valentino. "So your saying that I completely forgot about Brittany and our friendship because of the first car accident?" "Yes. I thought it would make everything easier I mean with her living in France."

"I-okay...so how come I remember everything else?"

"I obviously couldn't hide the fact that your father left San...you also have to understand that it was very scary when the hospital called again and told me that you and Valentino were in the emergency room... I broke down I-"

"Mom calm down! I don't blame you I understand your reasoning. I just wish you told me the truth in the next year or so after the first car accident. What if I wanted to catch up with Brittany? Now I feel like a bitch for not bringing anything up with her about dance when she was over the other night."

"I know I'm so sorry honey. Can you forgive me? I love you both so much and I'm so happy you two are okay."

"I love you too mom." I kiss and hug her again to try and relieve so much of her stress and the overall tension in the room.

I didn't like seeing my mom this way. I guess I'm also a very forgiving person.

I glance at Valentino after releasing my arms around my mom, "Did you know anything about this?"

He dis-comfortingly nods, "Yeah. I did. Q asked about it a few- uh never mind...I'm also sorry for not telling you."

"Its okay Val. Actually everything makes sense now...No wonder why I couldn't remember anything about dance or Mrs. Pierce. I had to go ask Q about it."

Valentino shifts in his chair for a few moments and reaches in his pocket for something, "Oh and here they managed to save this for you. One of the paramedics found it in your hand. You were clutching it so tightly they practically had to cut open your hand with a saw."

He drops the red bracelet in my hand and my mom who is still hovering next to me gasps and says, "Oh did Brittany give that to you when she was over? I remember when you two made them. It's your friendship bracelets." The sound of pounding drums echoes in my ears. My head spins full circle and in an instant I just knew.

_Brittany Pierce is Majestic Dancer._


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31 _

_AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I enjoyed them very much :) Lot more chapters to come!_

Brittany... her name has been repeating over and over again in my mind for the last hour.

Brittany... I breathed aloud. The name sounded so perfect against my tongue.

Brittany... the gorgeous blonde with sparkling bright blue eyes and a smile who could make even the darkest and evilest demon from the underworld grin with happiness.

"Are you okay? S?" My mind was reeling with thoughts... How did I possibly not know that it was her before? Gosh I am such an idiot...I feel like I should be apologizing to hundreds of people for my stupidity.

"San? You're scaring me! Should I call a nurse or maybe even Mami? She left for work but she'll be back soon! Are you secretly angry at us for not telling you-"

"Shut up!" I shout. My brain is going to explode if he doesn't stop rambling away.

Valentino quickly closed his mouth but his dark looming eyes remained on me with concern.

"You knew didn't you?"

Valentino automatically understood, "Yeah I did but I think you should talk to Q...she was the one to tell me anyway and I-"

Down the hallway outside the hospital room Valentino and I could hear a rustle of noises, "WHERE IS SANTANA LOPEZ? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? YOU NURSE WITH THE RED HAIR AND OBVIOUS ANGEL TATTOO ON YOUR NECK TELL ME WHERE SHE IS..."

I grinned widely recognizing the familiar girl's voice. "WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME WHERE SHE IS? I BET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TELL ME IF SHE WAS DEAD...wait is she dead?"

A low sob erupts from Quinn, "Nurse if you would please just ignore my girlfriend's hysterical rant and politely escort us to Ms. Lopez's room we would happily get out of your hair."

Footsteps move closer towards the room I'm in. I wink at Valentino and he I think... understands what I intend to do.

Valentino puts on his best acting face. As my two friends walk into the room he turns to them with a very depressing and gloomy expression plastered on his face. I hear Quinn whimpering as she and Rachel enter the room and move closer to my bedside.

I made sure I was on my side so they didn't see me just yet.

"...Is she okay?" Quinn spoke softly, her voice frazzled with fear at my condition.

"See for yourself..." Valentino sniffled and wiped a few fake tears from his face.

He then nudged me to sit up, "Hey S some people are here to see you."

Showtime.

I made a few phony agonizing groans and sat up, "Who are you? And you?"

I notion to Quinn and then Rachel.

Quinn stares at me her eyes blinking uncontrollably, shes squeezing Rachel's hand for comfort, "San its me Q! Your best friend? S d-do you not remember me?"

"And who are you?" I ignore her questions and point ridiculously to Rachel.

Quinn continues to speak, "Well that's Rachel she's my girlfriend and-"

I wave my hand in their faces and rudely scoff, "Well I don't remember either of you."

Quinn trembles at my response and breaks down in tears. "Oh San I'm so sorry...how could this happen to you? Everything was going so well . You were figuring it all out...how-w am I going to tell Brittany?" She pleads to Valentino and falls into his arms.

Rachel stands numbly in her place. This time I can't help but showcase my sly smile.

I then whisper, "Rachel right?"

Rachel quirks her eyebrow at me, "Yeah do you a remember me at all? I mean we weren't the best of friends a year ago but when I started dating Q you and I got closer. " She innocently says.

"Hmm really? All I remember is two Chihuahuas resembling the both of you. They constantly humped the crap outta each other whenever I was around."

I winked at Rachel and she opens her mouth in absolute horror, "Santana...oh you-"

"Bitch!" Quinn raises her voice and smacks me in the shoulder. I laugh hysterically at Quinn's reaction. "Haha I got you both so good!"

I squeal my hand covering my excess laughter. Valentino grins and Quinn also gives him a good punch in the arm.

"Wow I knew you would pull something like that off. Typical Lopez trick."

Rachel still stands frozen in front of me, but Quinn just looks relieved that I'm alright. "Why would you do that? You nearly had me on the verge of...and oh my god I-Brittany you didn't hear anything..."

"Don't even try Q. San figured it all out on her own before you showed up." Valentino chuckles his hand smoothing out his black hair.

"Wait what? Really?" Quinn questions with a coat of excitement.

"Yeah I did."

"I-uh wow...look S I would have told you sooner but she wanted you too remember and-"

"You don't need to explain anything to me I think I understand ...just do me a favor."

"Of course."

"Don't tell her quite yet that I know. I want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" Both Rachel and Quinn said in unison. God those two are turning into one person.

"Yes! Now help me devise a plan. I think I know what I'm going to do but I need your opinions. Yes yours too Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "I'm honored but I still hate you for what you just did."

Quinn rests her hands underneath her face and says, "Oh I can't wait for this."


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

Rachel keeps tinkering with my makeup and putting tiny bobby pins in my hairdo even as I walk to Quinn's car. "I thought you said I looked okay Rachel? Why are you still-"

"You do! You do...trust me. I'm just a perfectionist and I want this to work out well...perfectly for you!"

"Thanks Rachel." I sincerely say and hug her to show my appreciation. My arms are slightly shaking as I let go of her. Rachel senses how different I'm acting from this morning.

"There is nothing to be nervous about!" Rachel emphasizes as we both enter the car. Quinn nodding hearing probably only a part of what Rachel is saying and mainly being a supportive girlfriend.

Quinn and Rachel have been such a huge help for me ever since that day in the hospital. They handled all the text messages to Majestic Dancer ahem I mean...Brittany. Who by the way sent me so many pretty flowers...gosh she was so nice and thoughtful to me. She'd wake me up everyday with a text message that said: Each day you're getting better! Each day more light is shining into those beautiful brown eyes. Not ever forgetting the signature- Xoxo.

They also convinced the teacher whose final I missed to let me skip it permanently.

"Come on girl get in!" Quinn shouted and then eased into Rachel's kiss.

I buckled up my seatbelt and Quinn threw back my graduation hat, "You're gonna need this."

Graduation. The feeling of actually leaving high school hasn't officially sunk in yet. It's an odd yet amazing to think that I'll actually be living in New York soon. I'll be studying at NYU with Quinn and maybe even be with Brittany...

Well-l... lets not get ahead of ourselves... I need to stick my plan.

I've only done the first step after all.

-Hi

-Hey S! Were graduating today! ;)

-I know I'm so excited.

-I am too. You do realize my name will be called when they give out the diplomas. Don't you?

-Yeah. I do. I'll pay extra close attention to everyone then ;)

-You better. Xoxo

* * *

"Santana Lopez" I stride confidently across the stage to the podium. I shake my principals hand and take the diploma. I make sure to smile so my mom can get a good picture of me from the stage.

"Brittany Pierce." My heart races when I see the exquisite blonde gliding across the stage to get her diploma. Quinn nudges me lightly in the arm and smiles while I beam towards the stage. I don't think anyone understands how excited I am to tell her that I know. To tell her that I think she is the most beautiful, warmhearted, sneaky, and talented girl that I have ever encountered in my life.

To tell her that even though I enjoyed her mysterious tactics in the beginning of our relationship, I feel as though the blindfold needs to be burned and never used again.

To tell her that I want to cuddle up on the couch with her every Friday night and watch movies till we fall asleep in each others arms.

To tell her that I want to take her on a proper date. One where I can see the moon light up her gorgeous face.

To tell her that I want to get an apartment together in New York.

To tell her that I might quite possibly be in love with her and not the silly best friendship kind of love. No the_ real sense of what love is._...I've never felt this way with anyone before in my entire life and I can only assume that she feels the same way too.

When the ceremony is officially over my Mother and Valentino snap dozens of pictures of me. They tell me how proud they are of me. I can't help but also feel proud of myself as well. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Quinn talking to Brittany...step two is officially a go.

_ Quinn's POV. _

"Mom hurry up I need to take pictures with my friends." My mom clearly has no idea on how to work a camera.

My flattens out her skirt and holding out her camera assertively says, "Oh Quinny just one picture then you can go and talk to your friends."

I think she can sense how anxious I am and quickly snaps the photo. "Okay thanks mom."

I say and then give the thumbs up to my girlfriend who is only a few feet away. She reciprocates the thumbs up but... wait a second...what is that other symbol shes doing with her hands...oh god...where on earth did she come from? I really need her to stop hanging around with Santana.

I make my way toward Brittany and Mrs. Pierce who are standing next to the bleachers. Mrs. Pierce is talking to another adult and Brittany is holding a set of yellow flowers in her hands, "Hey B! You look great congrats."

Brittany smiles when she sees me approaching her, "Thanks Q same to you!"

Her smile however, soon fades, and I can only assume why. "She still hasn't found out has she?"

Brittany subtly glances over to Santana who is taking a picture with Rachel now. Uh those two are awfully close...oh no there trying to make me jealous. Those bitches... ignore it Fabray follow the plan. Gosh you are such a good friend...

"No I don't think so. I'm sorry B we tried everything." I sadly clarify.

Brittany heavily sighed the flowers in her hand now drooping to the ground, "I think its best if I just tell her."

"NO." I nearly shout but then catch myself and say, "Wait till tomorrow. You know because San has a lot on her mind today and she is sort of still recovering from the accident. Hey I know, why not come over to my house tonight? Rachel and I are sort of throwing this huge party for everyone and you are more than welcome to come! You should come to get your mind off things..."

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know I'm kinda tired...and I'm going to have to-"

I wrapped my arm around Brittany's shoulder, "Nonsense it will be fun! And there will be a ton of dancing."

Brittany grinned, "I do like to dance."


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

_ Santana's POV_

Makeup check. Dress check. Shoes check.

"Santana are you up here?" My mother enters my room and finds me looking at myself in front of the mirror, "Santana you look so..."

She pauses her eyes searching me up and down in bewildered amazement, "Absolutely beautiful."

I fix a strand of loose hair and tuck back into the low bun with a bobby pin. My mother moves forward and stands behind me in the mirror, "Who is it?"

"Who's what?"

I turn around to face her smirking face. "Who is the lucky girl?"

She squeezes my hand and waits patiently for a response. I'm not going to lie especially if I want to make Brittany my girlfriend in the future, "Brittany Pierce."

I let her name slip from my mouth. It felt so good to be able to say her name instead of Majestic Dancer.

"Brittany..." My mom echoes her name too. It takes a few seconds before it registers in her brain but when it does she's beaming.

"Well if she's not impressed by you then I'll tell her mother to ship her back to France." We both laugh and before she leaves she squeezes my hand again and says, "I'm so proud and happy for you Santana. You are becoming a real Lopez woman. Your father is extremely unlucky to not see how wonderful you have become."

"Thank you Mami."

I grab my purse and oh I almost forgot...

Blindfold check.

_Quinn's POV_

"Hey B you made it to the party!" I scream loud enough for her to hear me over the insanely high pitched music. She walks into my house, her hair is up in a side ponytail and shes wearing a blue flowery printed summer dress. Damn if Santana doesn't tap her tonight well then I'll just have to ask Rachel if she likes threesomes.

"Thanks for inviting me!" She screams back and then walks toward the dance floor her hips already swinging to the music. That girl is seriously just like her mom. A natural born dancer. Gosh I wish I was that talented. When Brittany's finally absorbed in the dance...its my cue to go and find where the hell Santana is. I walk endlessly in my house till I discover Rachel pounding on the bathroom door upstairs.

"Santana! Get outta there! There is nothing to be nervous about! You can do this!" Rachel is yelling ridiculously from the outside. Being the impatient one I am and not ever taking Santanas bull shit I walk over to the door and yank it open.

"Bitch get out the fucking bathroom. She looks hot as hell down there! She has been teasing your pussy for like three months. Get a hold of yourself and fuck her brains out properly."

I giggle and Santana stares absentmindedly at the floor. "Are you afraid that you might not please her because then you're just insane..."

Santana shakes her head.

"Oh my god then what the hell is it S?"

"I want to tell her that I'm in love with her."

My hand covers my mouth and a soft "aawww" escapes Rachel's mouth.

"That's what this is mope fest is about? Sanny she is totally in love with you too! Oh honey you're getting worked up for no reason. Just go get her for goodness sake! I didn't do all of this for nothing. Rachel and I want double dates!"

I squeal and then lift her up from the tile floor. She nods and as she exits the bathroom with her new founded confidence she says, "Thanks... wish me luck."

As she disappears I kiss Rachel and say, "That bitch grows up so fast."

"I know baby I know..."

_Santana's POV_

I sneak my way through the crowd of dancers careful not to let Brittany see me. She's dancing alone but doesn't appear to give any fucks about it. She looks flawless and oh god she is making my knees shake. Not now Santana you have to do this...it's now or never. I slowly move behind her the blindfold steady in my hand. Shes moving her hips with such ease and it's making my mouth water. Jesus christ get a hold of yourself Santana. In an instant the blindfold covers her eyes and without hesitating I tie her hands together and carefully disperse her from the party.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Final Chapter**_

Brittany pounded her restricted hands furiously on the leather car seat and made muffled incoherent sounds with the layered duct tape that covered her mouth. Santana turned the ignition on and quickly backed her truck out of Quinn's driveway. The party's loud music becoming a faint background noise as the vehicle rolled its way down the street. Santana centered her eyes on the road determined to not let them get distracted by Brittany's fuss in the passenger seat. The blonde was desperately trying to make her way out of the situation, but of course it was no use...Santana had her plan perfected to an exact point. There was no practical way Brittany could escape. When Santana's truck finally came to a steady stop in her driveway, Santana as carefully and sincerely as she could led, the I-am-so-confused-what-the-fuck-is-going-on Brittany out of the truck and inside her house. Brittany tried to fight her for a moment or two, but eventually gave into the soft touch of her kidnapper's hand. Once they reached Santana's bedroom Brittany sat on a wooden chair that was present in the middle of the room. Brittany steadied herself on the chair as Santana began to take off the tape. A loud, "Ouch" escaped Brittany's puffy lipped mouth.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

A banter of questions raced out of the blonde's throat. Her nervous knee jumping made Santana's heart melt. She wondered why such a beautiful, cute, and innocent girl had been attracted to her since the age of ten, but more importantly how lucky she is to have fallen in love with her.

"Hello is anyone there?" Brittany tensed at the silence. Santana blushed. She realized how awkward this must be for her. Brittany's blinded with a mask while her kidnapper is just gazing at her adoringly.

Santana did the only logically thing to get out of the awkward situation.

She kissed her.

When their lips met Brittany went into utter shock. She automatically recognized Santana's luscious lips and pulled away breathlessly, "Santana?" Her voice was shaky, but coated with absolute joy. Santana beamed with the recognition and proceeded to take off Brittany's tight blindfold and the rope that was tied around her arms.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You figured it out!" Brittany squealed not even trying to make an attempt to cover her loud outburst.

Tears tumbled down the blonde's cheeks and Santana, five inches shorter than Brittany, picked her up and twirled her around.

"I told you I would. Nobody told me not even Quinn-well maybe a little but…"

Brittany holding her closely pointed at the rope and mask lying on the floor, "but?"

"the whole accident thing…I…"

"I kind of figured it all out...why you were taking so long. After I left to go live in France you got into an accident which distorted your memory. Your mother told you that you simply fell down the stairs but that was a lie you were in a car accident. You forgot about me and dance and well a lot of other things….until a week ago when you got into another car accident and your mother and brother told you the "real" truth."

"H-how do you know all that? I haven't even told you." Santana was left in total shock by Brittany's very descriptive explanation.

"I'm a genius remember?" Brittany giggled like it was the simplest statement in the world. She then gave Santana a quick little peck on the cheek which left the Latina swooning.

Brittany still holding the mask in her hand asked, "Was this just to get me back?"

Santana smirked, "I mean I guess you could say that."

"I'm glad you did." Brittany proclaimed as Santana moved over to her dresser to give her a bouquet of tulips and a white jewelry box.

"I'm glad you made me fall in love with you."

Brittany kissed her again. Her mind lost for words. She was going to give up on Santana. Try to forget about everything and her stupid plan to make her fall in love with her-but thank god she did because-oh how silly she would have been If she had just given up like that.

"Open it."

Santana insisted as Brittany's eyes flashed from the box to Santana. Brittany gently opened the box to reveal a silver purple jeweled bracelet with the name

"Majestic Dancer" engraved in it.

"I wanted to give you something…a little symbol for us to never forget this moment." Santana lifted the necklace from a blushing Brittany and helped her put it on.

"Oh Santana it's gorgeous. I-" she tried to say but was distracted by Santana's lips.

"Love you too." Santana automatically knew what Brittany was saying. She let the words slip out of her mouth. She wasn't even embarrassed for saying them, instead she smiled brightly at the mutual connection they shared.

"May I?"

Santana asked as she led Brittany back to the chair.

Brittany nodded already glowing with exhilarating happiness. She could honestly care less what Santana was about to do or say. As long as she was with Santana life was a never ending roller coaster of happiness and perhaps surprise as well. Santana dug deep into her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. She cleared her throat and determinedly began to speak,

"Dear majestic dancer, what you have given me these past couple of weeks is more than just "fun time". It's made me feel like I can finally understand myself. When I'm with you of course there is obviously a certain mystery, but you actually understand me and make me feel like I am truly loved. You have showered me with presents, lifted my spirits, and even stopped my terrible ex-girlfriend Katie from making me feel like being broken up with her was one of the worst decisions of my life. Who knew that was even possible? You have taken me out on a date to a restaurant and driven me to your "special place" on your motorcycle. I have never been on more exciting dates in my entire life and that's just the beginning. Because we both know that we are going to be in each other's lives for a very long time. We're both going to New York right? The possibilities are endless...

So Brittany...

Majestic Dancer...

What you haven't showed me is this one thing...

So I ask you...

"Would you take this dance?"

Santana outstretched her hand to Brittany who gladly took it.

"I wanna dance with somebody" blasted in the room and Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and said into her ear, "Thanks for not giving up."

Brittany winks and brings Santana closer to her.

Santana had on the biggest smile you and I could only dream of seeing, and said in return,

"Us Lopez's do love a challenge."

_A/N:_

_I know the ending is incredibly fluffy and probably not at all what you were expecting. I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long, but this is unfortunately the last chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the story even if I did end it on a sour note. Thanks for reading :) and if you we're wondering why I was gone for so long it's because I have been trapped in "Gaga world"...I guess that's what you could call it. You see during the summer lady gaga saw a video I made for her and my entire life has seriously gone upside down. She basically has invited me to meet her in February. To say I'm excited is a complete and utter understatement. If any of you have tumblr you can follow me and talk to me there :)_

_nevertossawayyourdreams_

_-Have a wonderful day!_


End file.
